We Are Still Teenagers
by Snow Lavender
Summary: Mereka memang masih remaja. Emosi mereka masih tinggi dan gawatnya lagi, mereka super keras kepala! Apalagi setiap hari harus bertengkar karena kelompok yang saling bermusuhan! Bagaimana cara mereka bersatu? Baca aja! Mind to RnR minna?
1. Chapter 1

We are still Teenagers

By Snow Lavender

.

Disclaimer : Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha

.

Sorry for Typo dan yang lainnya ya!

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Mulai dari langkah kaki mereka yang anggun, dan paras mereka yang menawan. Mungkin tidak semuanya anggun. Karena ada satu laki laki di sini

The RiMiTeGuLu adalah grup yang memang menjadi idola di sekolah mereka. Crypton Middle School. Sesuai dengan namanya, Grup ini terdiri atas Rin, Miku, Teto, Gumi dan Lu? Lui!

Kenapa Lui ada di grup ini? jawabannya adalah karena Lui adalah sepupunya Gumi!

"Oh... sudah datang ternyata"

Mata elang Rin menajam "Kau mau cari gara gara denganku?"

Seseorang yang sedang bersandar di pintu kelas itu mendekat ke arah Rin "Tidak. Tapi kau yang cari gara gara denganku"

"Apa? Jelas jelas kau yang sengaja menungguku di depan pintu dan memanggilku dengan nada yang mengejek seperti itu!" bentak Rin kesal

"Kau yang mencari gara gara!" balas Len keras

"Apa kau bilang? Jelas jelas kau yang mencari gara gara denganku!"

"Aku hanya ingin menagih ganti rugi atas bukuku yang kau buang, Nona Kagami!" ketus Len

Rin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "Salahmu sendiri kenapa melempar kertas ke kepalaku!"

"Apa? Aku? Melempar kertas ke kepalamu? Aku memang melempar kertas, tapi ke arah Gakupo! Bukan ke kepalamu!"

"Tapi tetap saja kertas itu mengenai kepalaku, Tuan Kagamine!"

"Hei! Aku bukan penembak profesional! Pakai otakmu!" Len berkacak pinggang

"Apa? Kau yang seharusnya pakai otakmu yang tumpul itu!" balas Rin tidak mau kalah

"Kau itu perempuan atau bom sih!"

Mata elang Rin menatap Kaito "Kau..." geram Rin tapi tangannya langsung di tahan oleh Miku. Miku lalu maju mendekati Kaito dan mencekal kerah bajunya

"Kau mau cari mati, hah?!" ketus Miku kesal

"Kau juga! kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu hah?! Hentai!" bentak Teto dan langsung menampar Gakupo

"Kau gila! Jangan terlalu percaya diri!" Gakupo balik menjambak Teto

Gumi melipat kedua tangannya di depan ada "Kau yang mengalahkanku dalam lomba buku journal kemarin kan? Aku punya urusan denganmu" sinis Gumi dan mulai mendekati Piko

"Kau benar benar tidak menerima kenyataan!" balas Piko sengit

Sementara Lui? Dia hanya diam memandangi seorang gadis yang berada di belakang Gakupo. Gadis cantik berambut biru langit panjang. Dia Ring

"Kau benar benar menyebalkan!" teriak Rin keras dan mulai menjambak rambut ponytail Len

Len tentu saja meringis kesakitan dan balas menjambak rambut Rin yang diikat oleh pintu putih besar

"Lihat saja! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang dariku!" teriak Rin

"Apa kau bilang! Aku yang akan menang! Kau hanya perempuan!" balas Len juga berteriak

"Kau bukanlah seorang gadis! Kau monster!" ketus Kaito dan dengan mudahnya menarik narik rambut Miku yang memang panjang

"Ya. Aku monster! Monster yang akan mencekikmu!" teriak Miku dan mencekik leher Kaito sekuat yang dia bisa

"Hentai!" pekik Teto dan mulai meninju perut Gakupo

"Aku tidak hentai! Kau yang hentai!" balas Gakupo kesal

"Kau tidak tahu diri! Kau benar benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan!" kata Piko dan ...

Plak!

"Rasakan!" ketus Gumi

"Shota!" bentak Rin dan semakin kencang menarik rambut Len

"Tsundere!" balas Len juga membentak

"Kau Baka!"

"Kau juga Baka!"

"Jangan meniruku!"

"Aku tidak menirumu!"

"Kau menyedihkan!"

"Kau lebih menyedihkan!"

Ya... itulah ocehan ocehan yang keluar dari mulut Rin dan Len

"HENTIKAN!"

Seketika, dua kelompok yang saling bermusuhan dan selalu bertengkar setiap harinya itu terhenti pergerakannya

"Meiko-sensei?" ternyata Ring yang pertama kali bisa mengendalikan diri

Buk!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Ok, mari kita lihat tayangan ulangnya...

"HENTIKAN!"

"Meiko-sensei?" kaget Rin dalam hati "K-kakiku..."

Buk!

Rin terjatuh ke belakang dan karena tangannya masih menjambak rambut Len, otomatis Len juga ikut tertarik dan akhirnya jatuh menimpanya

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Rin?" kaget Miku. Bahkan Miku yang biasanya selalu enjoy sampai menutup mulutnya yang menganga

"Len? B-bagaimana bisa?" Kaito terduduk lemas di lantai

"Kagami! Kagamine! Ini sekolah!"Meiko-sensei kembali mengeluarkan kuasanya sebagai seorang sensei

"Menjauh dariku!" teriak Rin kasar dan langsung mendorong Len sampai keduanya terduduk

"Kau yang tetap menarik rambutku! Kalau kau tidak menarik rambutku mana mungkin aku terjatuh di atasmu, kan?!" balas Len yang tidak mau disalahkan

"Jelas jelas salahmu sendiri yang tetap menjambak rambutku dan menyudutkanku sampai sampai kakiku terasa sakit!"

"Apa? Kau masih bisa menyalahku setelah kau membuat kita melakukan adegan 'mesra' seperti itu! Atau jangan jangan kau sengaja..."

"Jangan ingatkan aku! Itu bencana!" teriak Rin

"Lalu kenapa kau mengungkitnya terus?!"

"Itu karena semua itu tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak mencari gara gara denganku tadi!"

"Apa? Kau gila ya! Sudah jelas kalau..."

"STOP!" bentak Meiko-sensei murka "Kalian semua terkecuali Lui dan Ring, ikut sensei ke ruangan sensei, Sekarang!" tambah Meiko-sensei dengan penekanan di kata 'sekarang'

"Ha'i sensei"

.

.

Meiko-sensei masih duduk sambil mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja "Sensei sangat bingung dengan kalian. Kenapa kalian mesti bertengkar setiap hari, hah?!"

"Ini salahnya!" Rin dan Len kompak bersuara dan saling menunjuk

"Apa? Kau menyalahkanku? Kau yang salah!" kesal Rin

"Kau yang menyalahkanku! Lagipula yang salah adalah kau!" balas Len tak kalah kesal

"Cukup! Rin Kagami dan Len Kagamine, pulang sekolah ini kalian harus membersihkan kelas sampai benar benar bersih!" bentak Meiko-sensei

"Apa? Apa sensei tidak bercanda? Membersihkan kelas?" protes Rin

"Lagipula bagaimana bisa sensei membiarkanku berdua saja dengan orang semacam ini" Len ikut protes sambil menunjuk Rin

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku bocah shota!"

"Apa? Aku tidak shota!"

"Berhenti!" teriak Meiko-sensei sambil memukul meja "Bersihkan kelas setiap pulang sekolah sampai benar benar bersih selama 5 hari"

"Tapi sensei..." Rin berusaha protes lagi

"6 hari"

"Sensei tidak bisa ..." kali ini Len yang angkat suara

"Satu minggu!"

Tidak ada lagi yang berniat protes. Kalau protes, hukumannya akan ditambah! Lebih baik diam kan?!

"Lalu kalian berenam. Miku, Kaito, Gumi, Piko, Teto dan Gakupo, pulang sekolah ini bantu sensei merapikan perpustakaan"

Miku, Kaito, Gumi, Piko, Teto dan Gakupo pun memutuskan untuk mengangguk. Daripada bernasib sama seperti Len dan Rin, kan?

"Baiklah... kalian boleh keluar"

"Arigatou sensei"

Mereka berdelapan mulai keluar dari ruangan Meiko-sensei. Tentunya dengan pandangan yang masih saling menusuk

"Ini semua gara gara kamu tahu! Kalo kamu tadi nggak protes kita gak bakalan di hukum sampai seminggu!" bentak Rin saat sudah keluar dari ruangan Meiko sensei

"Kau juga protes sampai sampai hukuman yang seharusnya lima hari menjadi enam hari!" balas Len keras

"Tapi kau yang ..."

"KAGAMI! KAGAMINE!"

"G-GOMEN-NE SENSEI!"

.

.

"Baiklah anak anak, jadi liburan akhir pekan ini, kalian mau ke Crypton Water World atau Yamaha Water Zone?" tanya Lily-sensei

Rin mengangkat tangan

"Ya, silahkan Rin"

"Lebih baik kita ke Crypton Water World saja sensei. Selain fasilitasnya yang banyak, kita juga bisa menikmati pemandangan yang indah" kata Rin

Len cepat cepat mengangkat tangan "Sensei"

"Ya Len?"

"Saya tidak setuju dengan pendapat Kagami. Mungkin jauh lebih baik kalau kita ke Yamaha Water Zone, selain karena penjagaan dan pengawasannya yang cukup, biaya nya jauh lebih murah juga tempat parkirnya luas" jelas Len

"Kau menantangku, Kagamine?" ketus Rin

"Kalau iya kenapa, hah, Kagami!" balas Len tidak kalah ketus

"Kau benar benar menjengkelkan" geram Rin

Len mengepalkan tangannya "Kau pikir kau tidak menjengkelkan, hah?!"

"Rin... sabar" Miku berusaha menenangkan

"Len, jaga sikapmu" bisik Kaito

"Dia sudah benar benar keterlaluan! Dia benar benar membuatku marah!" teriak Rin

"Kau yang keterlaluan! Dasar perempuan bermulut bom!" balas Len keras

"Anak anak..." Lily-sensei berusaha menenangkan

"Kau gila, aneh, baka dan yang pastinya Shota!" bentak Rin dan melemparkan buku bukunya ke arah Len

"Kau stres, jelek, baka dan menyebalkan!" balas Len dan melemparkan buku buku Kaito ke arah Rin. Sepertinya Len sedikit lebih cerdas dibanding Rin, kan? Daripada mengorbankan buku sendiri lebih baik buku teman kan?

"Apa katamu?!" teriak Rin murka

"Kau tuli ya?!"

"Len Kagamine!"

"Kau menghapal namaku ya Kagami Rin?"

"Anak anak..." Lily-sensei masih mencoba untuk menenangkan

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam?" bentak Miku dan Kaito bersamaan. Rin dan Len yang mendengarnya langsung mematung dan membeku di tempat. Suaranya benar benar mengerikan. Seperti sebuah ancaman pembunuhan

Dengan mata yang masih menatap kosong, Rin dan Len duduk kembali di kursinya dengan manis

"Anak pintar" Miku mengibaskan rambut twintailnya

"Bagus" Kaito mengacak ngacak rambut Len dan kembali duduk di kursinya

"Terkadang aku berfikir, kenapa murid lebih berkuasa dibandingankan guru" Gumi bergumam

"Itu karena perbedaan zaman dan membuat perbedaan sifat juga terlahir" balas Piko acuh tak acuh dari meja seberang

"Sebenarnya... itu pendapat yang ilmiah. Aku suka" balas Gumi. Piko menoleh dan tersenyum

"Mungkin kita bisa belajar mengembangkan ilmu ilmiah bersama?" tawar Piko

"Boleh juga... mungkin akan menghasilkan penemuan baru" balas Gumi cukup antusias

"Kau berbicara dengan anak dari kelompok lawan?" bisik Teto yang duduk di sebelah Gumi

"Ini masalah sekolah. Jangan disamakan dengan masalah pribadi" balas Gumi

"Benar. Kita harus membedakan beberapa hal. Kalau lepas dari masalah sekolah, kita tetap lawan" Piko yang ternyata mendengarnya ikut berbicara

"Bukan urusanku ah!" Teto memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing

"Sebaiknya memang begitu"

Teto menoleh "Kau mengajakku berkelahi, hah?!"

"Aku hanya menyetujui pendapatmu. Tidak baik ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain. Lagipula, dalam hakikatnya, semua orang memiliki hak dan kewajiban yang sama" Gakupo menjelaskan

Teto tersenyum "Kau cukup filosofis. Apa kau menyukai filosofi dan pribahasa?"

Gakupo balas menatap Teto "Lumayan"

"Mau bertanding?"

"Daripada bertanding bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama menciptakan kata kata puitis yang sangat indah?"

Teto nampak berfikir "Siapa takut?"

"Baiklah... Aku juga tidak akan takut"

Sementara itu, Rin dan Len melanjutkan aksi mereka. Tapi tidak dengan berbicara, hanya saling menatap dan menggerakkan mulut tanpa mengeluarkan suara

Rin mulai menggerakkan mulutnya seperti mengatakan 'Kau akan tamat Kagamine'

Len balas menatap Rin sengit lalu mulai menggerakkan mulutnya seperti mengatakan 'Kau akan lebih dulu tamat dari pada aku, Kagami!'

"Kau!" Rin dan Len saling menunjuk satu sama lain bersamaan

"Hentikan kubilang!" Miku dan Kaito berteriak bersamaan dan membuat duo kuning itu kembali mematung dan terdiam di tempat dengan pandangan mata yang kosong

TBC

Fyuh... akhirnya selesai. Ok, Gimana minna? RnR ya! :) :D Moga enjoy dan suka nyak! Dan oh ya, Chapter dua nya bakal terbit hari senin! Buat Rin the first itu hari Kamis! Bye Minna-san


	2. Chapter 2

We are still Teenagers

By Snow Lavender

.

.

Disclaimer : Crypton and Yamaha

.

.

"Apa kau sadar ini salah siapa, hah?!"

Len membalas tatapan sengit dari Rin "Tentu saja aku sadar! Ini semua salahmu, dasar bocah jeruk!"

"Apa? Kau Shota!" bentak Rin balik

"Shota?! Kau si pita besar!"

Rin menggeram "Menyebalkan! Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti menutup mulutmu itu sebentar saja, hah?!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menutup mulutmu itu untuk berbicara walaupun hanya satu detik!"

"Hentikan!"

Rin dan Len menegang "Y-Ya Meiko-sensei"

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian. Kalau ketika sensei kembali kesini dan kalian belum juga selesai, kalian tahu apa akibatnya"

Rin meneguk ludahnya "Sepertinya aku harus membungkam mulutku sebentar" batin Rin

"Mungkin aku harus mengerjakannya terlebih dulu" Len bergumam kecil

.

.

"Baiklah semuanya... mulai bekerja!" Meiko-sensei bertepuk tangan dan keenam anak yang sedang mendapatkan 'pelajaran' tambahan itu mulai bekerja untuk merapikan buku buku di perpustakaan

"Biar kubantu" Piko mengambil buku bagian Gumi dan langsung memasukkannya di rak buku

"Makasih. Eh, buku apa yang kamu pegang?" tanya Gumi penasaran

"Ini? oh... Ini buku tentang daftar penemuan penemuan Albert Einstein" jelas Piko. Gumi hanya ber 'oh' ria

"Mau membacanya bersamaku?" tawar Piko. Gumi tampak berfikir

"Baiklah. Setelah aku selesai merapikan buku di bagian fiksi"

.

.

Miku hanya bisa berkacak pinggang melihat kelakukan Kaito "Hei! Kenapa kau merapikan buku di rak bawah? Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak sampai ke rak atas!"

Kaito melirik Miku "Salah sendiri kenapa tidak berusaha meninggikan badan"

Miku menggeram "Tahan emosimu Miku..."

"Hm... Kaito, bisakah kau bertukar tempat denganku? Tolonglah..." pinta Miku dengan suara lembut. Kaito menyeringai

"Baiklah. Begitu lebih baik"

Miku mendengus dan bermaksud memberikan buku yang ada di atas meja pada Kaito

Deg!

"E-Eh..." Miku cepat cepat menarik tangannya yang tidak sengaja tergenggam oleh Kaito yang juga ingin mengambil buku itu

"Hm... S-sebaiknya kau mulai rapikan bagian bawah" saran Kaito dan Miku hanya mengangguk kikuk

"Y-Ya... baiklah"

.

.

"Lempar!" teriak Teto. Gakupo melemparkan bukunya dan Teto langsung memasukkannya di rak

"Apakah disana tidak ada buku Sejarah?" tanya Gakupo. Tugasnya dan Teto adalah mengembalikan buku yang tidak sesuai dengan raknya. Biasanya hal ini terjadi karena siswa tidak peduli terhadap tema buku ataupun sedang terburu buru sehingga tidak sempat mengembalikan buku ke raknya yang sesuai

"Tunggu sebentar..." Teto melihat lihat lalu mengambil sebuah buku "Tangkap!"

Gakupo sedikit melangkah ke kiri dan menangkap buku yang dilempar Teto

"Hei... ada buku Murni disini! Tangkap!" kali ini Gakupo yang berteriak

"Apa? Hei aku tidak ..."

Buk!

Buku itu tepat mengenai wajah Teto sampai sampai Teto terduduk di lantai

"Siap..." Teto melanjutkan kata katanya. Gakupo hanya menahan tawanya sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati Teto dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Maaf... Maaf"

Teto hanya mendengus dan membalas uluran tangan Gakupo. Gakupo menariknya sehingga ia berada dalam posisi berdiri lagi

Cukup lama, Teto dan Gakupo saling pandang hingga

"Hahahaha..." Mereka tertawa bersama sama

.

.

"Lelah juga ya" Rin menyeka dahinya yang sudah berkeringat. Kakinya sudah benar benar pegal, dari tadi terus kesana kemari untuk merapikan ini dan itu

"Hei Len... letakkan ini!" suruh Rin pada Len yang sedang berada di dekat papan tulis

"Apa hak mu menyuruh nyuruhku?"

Rin memutar bola matanya "Ayolah Len-Shota..."

"Ulangi dan kulempar spidol ini ke dahimu!"

Rin mendengus. Ia ingin membalas Len, tapi kalau membalas, Len pasti tidak akan mau meletakkan penghapus papan tulis yang ada di tangannya. Dan berarti, dia harus berjalan kan? Sedangkan sekarang dia sedang berada di pojok belakang. Kakinya juga sudah benar benar pegal!

"Baiklah... Len, bisakah kau meletakkan ini di meja sensei? Tolonglah..."

Len tersenyum penuh kemenangan "Lemparkan itu!"

"Kh!" Rin mendengus kesal dan langsung melemparkan penghapus papan tulis itu ke arah Len

Tuk!

Muncul perempatan di dahi Len "Kagami!"

"H-Hei! Itu salahmu sendiri!"

"Rin Kagami!" teriak Len dan mulai mengejar Rin

"Itu salahmu sendiri!" pekik Rin dan mulai berlari. Bagaimana pun juga, Len laki laki! Tenaganya pasti lebih kuat

"Awas saja kau ya!"

"Tolong! Kagamine sudah gila!"

Rin berlari keluar kelas. Tidak memperhatikan segala sesuatu yang yang menghalanginya seperti tulisan 'Dilarang Berlari di koridor' yang ada di dinding

"Hei! Hati hati! Kami sedang mengepel!" bentak seseorang yang sedang mengepe lantai

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa mengepel disana!" teriak Rin dan terus berlari

"Hei Kagami!" bentak Len dan terus berlari

"Siapapun tolong aku!" pekik Rin dan mulai menuruni tangga

"Jangan harap kau bisa lolos dariku!"

"Tolong!"

Rin berlari terus melewati halaman depan gedung. Jangan sampai Len menangkapnya

"Lola-sensei! Tolong Minggir!" pekik Rin pada Lola sensei yang sedang membawa sekantung tepung untuk dapur sekolah

Srrt...

Rin berusaha mengerem

"E-Eh... Rin!" teriak Len keras. Len juga berusaha mengerem. Tapi rumputnya licin, habis hujan tadi pagi

Bruk!

Buk!

"Aduh..." ringis Rin kesakitan karena ada benda berat menimpa kepalanya. Rin dan Len menoleh ke arah Lola-sensei yang memasang ekspresi kaget

"Tangan sensei kosong?" bingung Len

Rin dan Len lalu saling menatap "Mph... Hahaahaha!"

"Monster Tepung!" teriak Rin sambil menunjuk nunjuk Len

"Kau pikir kau tidak?" balas Len masih menahan tawanya

"Aduh... Sensei ambil tepung lagi ya. sensei sedang terburu buru" ujar Lola-sensei dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Len dan Rin dan masih tertawa

"Aduh... perutku sakit" Rin memegangi perutnya sendiri

"Ya ampun... sudah sudah..." Len berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya

Awalnya Rin bingung sendiri. Tapi suasana hatinya sedang senang, jadi dia balas saja uluran tangan Len

Mungkin karena faktor tubuh Rin yang terlalu berat (?), Bukannya menarik Rin, Len malah kembali ke posisi duduk

"Hahahaha" tawa mereka kembali terdengar

Len dan Rin menghentikan tawa mereka dan menggantinya dengan senyuman lembut

"Hei, apa yang..."

"Sensei... diamlah! Tidak apalah mereka tidak membersihkan kelas, asal mereka damai, kan sensei?" bisik Miku dan yang lainnya mengangguk. Mereka sedang mengamati keduanya dari jendela perpustakaan yang ada di lantai dua

"Kalau mereka damai, kita bersatu?" tanya Kaito. Semuanya saling menatap

"Tentu saja"

"Tapi sebentar, mereka belum memutuskan untuk saling berdamai" Gumi menengahi. Semuanya kembali menatap fokus ke arah mereka berdua

"Hm..." Len menggaruk belakang kepalanya sendiri

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin pelan

Len mengulurkan tangannya "Damai?"

Rin tersenyum "Sesuai keinginanmu" balas Rin dan membalas jabatan tangan Len

"Hore! Mereka damai!" teriak Teto sambil loncat loncat

"Huwaaa! Kita bersatu!" teriak Gakupo senang

"Ayo kita rayakan! Aku yang traktir!" pekik Piko semangat

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

We Are Still Teenagers

By Snow Lavender

.

Disclaimer : Yamaha and Crypton

.

Hari kedua dengan kedua setelah orang yang berperan penting dalam kelas berdamai bagaikan surga dunia. Kelas terlihat bahagia dan menyenangkan, benar benar waktu yang sudah dinanti nantikan oleh seisi kelas

"Hm..." Rin melihat lebih detail papan catur di hadapannya. Lalu, dengan perhitungan matang, ia mengambil 'kuda'nya dan meletakkannya di tempat yang menurutnya cocok "Skak! Hahaha... Lihat itu Kagamine" Rin menjulurkan lidahnya

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Kagami Rin" kesal Len dan mulai memindahkan 'raja'nya

"Lumayan" Rin tersenyum meremehkan

"Senangnya mereka sudah berbaikan" Teto menumpukan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang bertumpu meja

"Hei Teto! Giliranmu!" ujar Gumi dan memberikan dadunya pada Teto. Mereka sedang bermain ular tangga saat ini

"Kelas terasa lain ya" Piko angkat bicara dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk

"Gimana kalo kita bikin mereka jadian?" ajak Gakupo memulai ide anehnya

"Hah? Kita damai aja baru dua hari! Mau bikin mereka jadian? Emang mereka saling suka?" kaget Miku

"Ya... Kayaknya sih gitu... Dari pandangan mereka ituloh! Tersirat kalo ada rasa berbeda yang terpendam namun takut keluar" Gakupo mengeluarkan kata kata puitisnya

"Terkesan di buat buat" ujar Teto tanpa memperhatikan

"Hei... Aku sudah berusaha semampuku!"

"Kita coba aja dulu ya, Miku" bujuk Kaito dan mulai menyisiri rambut panjang Miku. Miku memasang pose berfikir

"Okelah! Dalam tiga hari, kita harus udah bikin duo kuning itu jadian! Gimana? Setuju?" Lui yang dari tadi nggak bicara akhirnya buka mulut

"Tapi gimana kalo mereka nggak saling suka?" tanya Ring bingung

"Udah dibilang dicoba aja dulu" Kaito terlihat tidak senang pendapatnya dibantah

"Ya udah deh... Nanti aku, Gumi, Teto dan Lui akan cari cara supaya Rin mau ngaku dia suka sama Len dan tugas untuk ..." Miku menggantungkan kata katanya dan memasang wajah angkuh

"Kau!" Miku menunjuk Kaito

"Kau!" kali ini Miku menunjuk Gakupo

"Kau!" dan yang ini, Miku menunjuk Piko

"Dan Ring harus membuat Len mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Rin, mengerti?" Miku menyelesaikan kata katanya

"Ya... bisalah! Tapi kenapa Cuma Ring yang nggak dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Kau'?" tanya Gakupo tidak terima

"Urusai!"

"Kalian nggak tau ya? Dimana mana, perempuan itu nggak mau ngejatuhin satu sama lain" Gumi menjelaskan

"Hahaha! Makan kesombonganmu itu!" teriak Len keras sampai sampai seluruh murid yang sudah ada di dalam kelas menoleh

"Aku hanya lengah sedikit!" balas Rin sengit

"Oh ya? jadi bagaimana perjanjiannya? Kau harus menuruti satu keinginanku!"

Rin memalingkan wajahnya "Baiklah! Tapi itu karena aku menerima konsekuensi! Walaupun sebenarnya seharusnya aku yang menang"

Len menunjukkan senyuman penuh kemenangannya "Kalau begitu, buatkan aku kue pisang dan besok bawa ke sekolah"

Rin menoleh kaget "Apa? Buatkan? Kau pikir aku bisa memasak, apa?"

Len mendatarkan wajahnya "Jadi? Apa yang kau bisa lakukan untukku, hah?"

"Aku tidak tau! Lagipula untuk apa kau memasang wajah tidak berguna seperti itu!"

"Sudahlah! Bagaimana kalau sebagai balasannya, Rin membelikan Len kue pisang dan memakannya bersama besok siang?" Miku langsung datang dan menengahi

"Hm... baiklah" balas Len dan mulai membereskan papan caturnya

"Kh! Sini... Biar kubantu" Rin ikut membereskan beberapa pion putih

Pluk!

Satu pion jatuh. Rin memutar bola matanya sementara Len hanya menatap pion itu sekilas lalu ...

"E-Eh?"

Rin dan Len saling menatap satu sama lain

"Ekh... Hem..." Teto pura pura batuk

"Hatchi~~~!" kali ini Gakupo pura pura bersin

"A-Aku..." Rin langsung menarik tangannya yang tidak sengaja tergenggam oleh Len

"Kapan kalian jadiannya sih?" celetuk Miku sudah kesal

"Uhuk uhuk" Rin langsung menutup mulutnya yang tiba tiba jadi batuk

Teng...

"Sudah masuk! Aku akan kembali ke mejaku" Rin langsung berlari kecil menuju mejanya yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan meja Len

.

.

"Hm... kita main apa ya?" tanya Miku bingung

Mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah. Bermain bersama dengan hati yang bahagia! (Cailah!)

"Truth or Dare aja!" saran Gakupo semangat

Yang lainnya tampak berfikir "Tapi jangan yang macam macam" Teto bersuara

"Ok!" balas Miku dan mulai mengambil pensil yang ada di saku seragamnya lalu memutarnya. Semakin lama semakin memelan dan ...

"Aku?" tunjuk Kaito pada dirinya sendiri

"Hahaha! Ternyata BaKaito" Miku bergumam "Baiklah... Baiklah... Hm, Truth or Dare?" tanya Miku dengan nada mengintimidasi

"Dare" balas Kaito cuek

"Cium Rin!"

"APA?" mata ke-sembilan temannya membulat seketika

"Cium, Nggak!" teriak Miku kesal. Aura mencekam menguar hebat dari tubuhnya

"D-Dipipi kan?"

Miku mengangguk "Iya! Di pipi!"

"H-Hey... itu first kiss ku! Aku nggak mau!" Rin menutupi wajahnya

"Rin... Pokoknya Kaito harus menciummu! Kecuali ada yang tidak setuju selain kau dan BaKaito" kali ini aura mencekam Miku menyergap Rin

"B-Baiklah... hanya di pipi, kan?" Kaito mulai mengambil nafas

"J-Jangan..." suara Rin mencicit

"Aku tidak setuju"

Semua menoleh. Termasuk Miku. Tapi Miku sudah mengembangkan senyuman kemenangannya

"Len?" bingung Piko

"Aku juga tidak mau first kiss ku diambil oleh orang yang tidak berharga" Len menjelaskan sekenannya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau yang cium Rin" Miku menengahi

"A-Apa?" kaget Len

"Iya! Kau yang ambil konsekuensi hukuman BaKaito dan kau tidak boleh melemparkannya pada BaKaito lagi!" Miku menjelaskan

"D-Dengan Len?" Rin menunjuk ke arah Len dengan ragu

"Iya!" jawab Miku

Len dan Rin saling pandang sekilas lalu menggeleng kuat

"Aku tidak suka penolakan" aura mencekam Miku kembali menguar dengan kuatnya

"T-Tolonglah..." Rin sudah berlutut di hadapan Miku. Miku menggeleng keras

Chu!

"Selesai" Len berujar dan langsung meninggalkan atap sekolah

Buk!

"Kyaaaa! Len bener bener nyium Rin!" teriak Gakupo histeris

"Hei! Rin pingsan! Bantuin dong!" panik Ring

"A-Aku tidak percaya..." Lui menjambak rambutnya sendiri

.

.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Len kikuk. Dia dipaksa ikut menjaga Rin di UKS sekolah saat ini

"Kau menyukai Rin, kan?" ujar Kaito tegas

Len menggeleng cepat "Nggak!"

"Jujur!" bentak Gakupo

Len menggeleng lagi "Nggak! Sekali nggak tetep Nggak!"

"Ok... udahlah! Jangan paksa dia" Piko menengahi

"Ngh..." Rin mulai memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing

"Rin, kamu nggak apa?" tanya Miku cepat sementara Teto, Gumi, dan Ring mengangguk cepat

"Nggak apa kok"

"Ini semua gara gara Len itu tuh!" kesal Teto

"U-Udah... Nggak apa" Rin berujar. Semuanya memandang Rin heran

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin bingung

"Nggak biasanya kamu ..."

"Ah... aku udah pingsan berapa lama?" Rin langsung memotong perkataan Gumi

"Sebenernya sih baru satu jam pelajaran" Ring menjelaskan dengan pelan. Rin mengangguk dan mulai menuruni ranjang

"Kamu yakin udah mau masuk kelas?" tanya Lui. Rin mengangguk

"Baiklah"

.

.

"Rin... kita curhat yuk" ajak Miku. Rin menoleh bingung. Miku sedang datang ke rumah Rin hari ini, katanya sih mau ngobrol

"Emang buat apa?"

"Ya... Kita kan sahabatan"

Rin tampak berfikir "Kamu curhat apaan?" tanya Rin

"Kamu aja deh pertama"

Rin tampak berfikir "Mau tau tentang apa memangnya?"

"Orang yang kamu suka"

"Uhuk Uhuk..."

"Rin... kamu suka sama Len kan? ayo ngaku deh!"

Rin menggeleng "Nggak. Aku itu nggak suka sama dia! Nggak suka dan nggak akan pernah suka!"

Miku mendengus kesal "Ayolah..."

Rin menggeleng "Aku nggak suka sama siapa siapa. Beneran deh!"

.

.

"Len! Kamu suka Rin kan?" tanya Kaito dengan nada berbisik

Len menggeleng

"Buktinya tadi kamu mau mau aja cium Rin!"

"Itu demi kamu, BaKaito! Nggak tau terima kasih banget sih!"

"Bukannya itu... tapi kan..."

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Mau apaan sih?" tanya Rin malas. Saat ini, dia dan Len sedang di dudukkan di atap sekolah dan di pandang dengan tatapan aneh dari teman temannya

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Len bingung

"Kalian berdua saling suka kan?" Gakupo mengawali

"A-Apa? Ya Nggak lah!" bantah Rin. Len hanya mengangguk

Tak lama, dengan gaya khas bangsawan, Miku dan Kaito datang dengan senyuman sumringah

"Jangan jangan ..." Len dan Rin berbicara bersamaan

"Tepat!" Miku menjentikkan jarinya

"_Kamu nggak percaya sama aku kalo aku sahabat kamu ya?"_

"_Sebenernya..."_

"_Akhir akhir ini aku itu udah mulai suka sama dia. Bahkan sebelum kami baikan sih. Cuma ya... dia nggak mungkin suka sama aku, kan?"_

"Jadi kamu ngerekam semuanya?" teriak Rin tidak percaya

"K-Kamu suka sama aku?" tanya Len pelan dan Rin langsung menundukkan wajahnya dalam dalam

Tak lama, suara lain terdengar

"_Kamu nggak menganggap aku sahabat kamu ya?"_

"_Kaito..."_

"_Aku ngerti kok. Aku emang nggak bisa jadi sahabat siapapun"_

"_Ok! Fine! Aku suka sama Rin"_

_Kaito menoleh semangat "Beneran?"_

_Len mengangguk "Iya! Aku suka sama dia dan tadi juga aku nyium dia soalnya aku nggak rela first kiss Rin direbut sama orang lain!"_

"_Oh... Ayolah Len! Itu hanya ciuman di pipi"_

"_Ya tetep aja! Aku mau jadi orang pertama yang nyium Rin!"_

"Nah... udah kebukti kan kalo kalian berdua saling suka? So... jadian gih!" suruh Teto

Len dan Rin saling pandang "Hm..."

"Ya udah deh!" Len akhirnya angkat bicara

"K-Kita pacaran?" bisik Rin pelan. Len mengangguk singkat dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya

"Pesta di rumahku!" pekik Miku

TBC

Fyuh... nah minna, gimana chap ini? Ini lagi ngebut ngebutnya! Abis mau cepet cepet ngerjain tugas! Untuk Review nya di tunggu ya! Pertanyaan juga diterima kok. Soalnya mulai chap depan mungkin Laven akan balas review nya sedikit sedikit... Hehe... Laven agak males ngetik sih! :)


	4. Chapter 4

We Are Still Teenagers

By Snow Lavender

.

Disclaimer : Cypton Future Media and Yamaha

.

Akhirnya bisa update juga... :)

mau balesin review dulu ya~~~ :)

.

**neko-neko kawaii : Uwah! Laven seneng deh neko-neko bisa suka... :) makasih juga karena udah banyak review di fic yang lain ya! Iya, Laven juga seneng Len sama Rin udah jadian... Hehe... Juga makasih udah suka chap 3, moga chap 4 tambah suka ya! Iya, ini udah lanjut kok... Arigatou! happy reading ya!**

**siapa saja boleh : Aduh... Gomen-ne :D ... Sebenernya sih, Laven nggak terlalu ngerti soal eyd. Hehe... Gomen-ne ya! Ya... sebenernya sih Laven ngerasa nggak bakat bikin fic ! :D hehe... Hm, bukannya sarannya nggak mau diterima, cuma emang udah jadi kebiasaan pake eyd nya kayak gitu, jadi yah... susah diubah :)! Tapi makasih banget ya udah mau review dan ngasih saran... Lain kali kalo ada waktu, Laven coba bikin fic dengan eyd yang baik ya! Arigatou!**

Ok minna, selamat baca ya :*

.

"Oh ya? aku rasa nggak kayak gitu tuh!"

Miku kembali menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Rasanya pendengarannya sudah terganggu! Gimana nggak? Daritadi, dengan volume suara yang sama sama keras, Len sama Rin terus teleponan nggak jelas

"Ih! Nggak kok! Kamu tuh yang baka!"

Tuh kan?! nggak jelas amat!

"Kamu keras kepala banget ya..." balas Rin masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Malam yang benar benar ramai hari ini

Oh ya, kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Miku ada di rumah Rin semalam ini, itu karena Miku menginap di rumah Rin malam ini

"Nggak!" wajah Rin mulai terlihat ganas

"Kamu gimana sih? Masa' nggak percaya banget kalo aku nggak pernah ngoleksi foto kamu? kalo kamu nggak percaya cek aja sendiri di laptop aku! Sok tau banget sih!"

Miku melempar selimutnya "Rin... sabar..."

"Apa? Kamu bilang aku yang salah? Kamu tuh yang salah! Dasar SHOTA!"

Tut...

Sambungan Rin matikan. Duh...

"Rin, inget, kamu sama Len itu udah jadian... agak di lembutin sedikit ya" pinta Miku. Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu langsung memaksakan untuk tidur

.

.

"Kau dengar jeritan itu? Pacar macam apa dia!"

"Hei... sabarlah sedikit. Kau itu laki laki" Kaito menasihati. Kaito juga tidur ditempat Len hari ini

"Yah tetap sama aja kan?! gimana sih!"

Kaito mendengus "Sama gimana? Kamu harus sabar sama dia!"

"Terserah!" kesal Len dan melemparkan handphone nya asal. Untung aja, hpnya mendarat mulus di atas sofa... Hp mah jaman sekarang mahal!

.

.

Rin memasuki kelas dengan wajah angkuh. Dia masih dendam atau tepatnya kesal dengan sikap Len kemarin

Rin dan Miku memasuki kelas dengan langkah tegas. Seolah tidak ingin siapapun menganggu mereka.

"Lihatlah keangkuhan mereka!"

Rin menggeram "Apa masalahmu Kagamine!" bentak Rin kesal

Len berjalan mendekat "Kau itu sangat menyebalkan!"

"Apa? Aku menyebalkan! Bisakah kau tidak terus terusan menyudutkanku? Aku ini pacarmu!"

Len memutar bola matanya "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau juga terus membentakku seolah aku bukanlah pacarmu!"

"Apa? Tentu saja aku menganggapmu pacarku!" bentak Rin

"Begitupun dengan aku!" balas Len kesal

Len dan Rin terdiam sesaat. Keduanya saling menunduk hingga akhirnya mereka mendongak bersamaan

"Hahahaha..."

Miku dan Kaito yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengeryitkan alis. Pasangan aneh!

"Kalau begitu, lupakan masalah kemarin" ujar Len dan mulai merangkul Rin. Rin tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju

"Apa kalian pernah melihat pasangan seaneh mereka?" gumam Teto dengan nada ragu

Gakupo, Miku, Kaito, Gumi, Piko, Ring dan Lui mengeleng bersamaan

"Baiklah... jangan perhatikan mere..." kata kata Gumi terhenti saat melihat kejadian di hadapannya

"Ada apa denganmu?! Kau jelas jelas menginjak kakiku!" teriak Rin

"Tidak! Aku tidak menginjak kaki mu! Apa kau sadar hah?! Kenapa kau terus terusan menyalahkanku!" balas Len sengit

Ctar

Muncul petir dari kedua mata orang itu

"Kau benar benar menyebalkan..." geram Rin

"Kau yang menyebalkan!" balas Len keras

"Hei... Tenanglah... Aku yang menginjak kakimu Rin..." Iroha menengahi

"Dengar? Lalu kenapa kau menyalahkanku?!" bentak Len

"Jangan salahkan aku! Aku tidak tahu! Lagipula kau tidak menjelaskannya dengan lembut! Aku mana percaya!" balas Rin kasar

"Kau benar benar menjengkelkan! Jelas jelas kau yang salah!"

Rin menggeram "Jangan terus terusan memarahiku! Aku tidak suka!"

"Kau pikir aku menyukainya, hah?!"

Rin terdiam "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan dipikirkan!" ketus Len

Rin mendongak "Jangan pikirkan katamu? Setelah kau mengatakan kata kata yang aneh kau menyuruhku melupakannya?" bentak Rin

"Itu kataku! Terserah aku mau kuapakan!"

"Kau tidak punya perasaan! Apa kau tau seberapa senang aku mendengar kata katamu tadi, hah?!"

"Aku..."

"Dan dengan mudahnya kamu suruh aku lupain, hah?!"

"Baiklah... pikirkan saja apa artinya"

"Rekor luar biasa... dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam, mereka sudah bertengkar 2 kali" gumam Kaito sambil berdecak

.

.

Rin terus berjalan membawa beberapa buku di tangannya. Ia ingin pergi ke Perpustakaan untuk sekedar menghindari Len. Miku? Dia sedang berjalan jalan bersama Kaito

"Disana ada apaan sih?" bingung Rin saat melihat papan mading di kerumuni banyak sekali orang. Di dorong oleh rasa penasaran yang sangat besar, Rin mendekat

Deg!

Mata Rin langsung membelalak saat melihat tulisan di papan mading itu

**Rin Kagami, -Gomenasai!-**

**-Daisuki!-**

**-From –Len Kagamine-**

"Eh... itu Rin!" teriak salah seorang anak saat Rin mulai berlari menuju perpustakaan

"Baka!" kesal Rin

Buk!

"Aduh..." Rin memegangi kepalanya karena terbentur tubuh seseorang

Rin mendongak "Len?"

"Kupikir kau marah padaku"

Rin tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Len "Arigatou"

"E-Eh? Maksud kamu apaan?"

"Tulisan di mading itu indah sekali..." balas Rin dengan nada senang

"Tulisan apa?"

Rin melepaskan pelukannya "Kamu yang nulis di mading itu kan?"

Len menggeleng "Bukan aku... aku nggak tau apa apa kok tentang mading. Aku aja baru balik dari kantor guru"

Rin menegang "Siapa sih yang mainin aku!" teriak Rin dan langsung berlari pergi

"Rin!"

Len melihat Rin bingung. Lalu dengan segera, ia berlari menuju mading dan tampak sangat kaget dengan tulisan yang ada di papan mading

"Siapa yang membuat ini?!" bentak Len kesal sambil merobek kertas yang ada di Mading itu

Semua murid yang ada disana langsung bubar

"Kupikir kau akan suka"

Len menoleh "Kaito? Apa kau yang ..."

Kaito mengangguk sementara Miku yang ada disamping Kaito hanya diam di tempat

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Len kasar

"Apa yang salah? Aku dan Miku hanya ingin menyatukan kalian lagi!"

"Kau salah! Apa kau tau apa yang sekarang terjadi?! Tadi dia menabrakku! Lalu memelukku, aku bingung dan tentu saja bertanya! Saat aku dengar penjelasannya tentu saja aku kaget! Dan kau tau apa yang terjadi? Dia berlari dan wajahnya terlihat sedih! Apa kalian tau itu mempermainkan hatinya, hah?!"

"T-Tapi kami hanya ingin..." Miku mencoba memberi penjelasan

"Kalian bodoh!" ketus Len dan langsung berlari ke arah Rin tadi berlari

.

.

Krek

Len membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah. Benar dugaannya! Rin sedang ada disana. Berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas dengan mata yang menatap langit

"Rin..."

Rin menoleh dan tersenyum kecut

"Aku ..."

"Tidak perlu menjelaskan. Aku tau kau tidak akan mungkin mau melakukan hal gila seperti itu. Lagipula siapa sih yang mau melakukannya demi aku?"

Len menatap Rin dalam "Rin... kalau aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, aku tidak perlu memberi tahu orang lain! Karena satu orang yang akan mendengarkannya hanya cukup kau saja"

Rin tersenyum "Sudahlah..."

"Rin, Aku sangat mencintaimu... Tolonglah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Saat melihatmu seperti itu, aku merasa sakit"

Rin menoleh "Benarkah?"

Len mengangguk "Kemarilah"

Rin tersenyum tulus dan mulai berjalan ke arah Len. Dengan satu tarikan tangan, Len langsung menarik Rin dalam pelukannya

"Rin..."

Rin mendongak "Hm?"

Len diam. Tapi semakin lama, Rin merasakan hembusan nafas Len semakin terasa dekat. Dekat sekali ...

Mengerti dengan suasana, Rin memejamkan matanya. Saat sudah sangat dekat, Len pun ikut memejamkan matanya

Bruk!

"Eh?" Len dan Rin kompak menjauhkan kepala mereka dan melepaskan pelukan mereka

"Kamu sih!" bentak Teto kesal

"Gomen... habis kamu berat sih!" gerutuh Gakupo kesal

Len melirik Rin sedikit. Sementara Rin sudah menunduk dalam dalam karena malu saat mengingat kejadian yang 'hampir' dia alami tadi

"Lanjutkan sajalah..." suruh Gakupo dan langsung mendapat tinju dari Teto

"Mana terasa lagi samanya?! Kamu sih! Padahal tadi suasananya udah pas banget! Udah romantis! Kamu sih!" Teto teriak teriak

"Kenapa kalian bisa disini?" tanya Len dengan nada datar. Walaupun wajahnya masih sedikit merah, setidaknya dia sudah bisa mengontrol suaranya

"Tadi, waktu lihat Rin berlari ke atap sekolah, kami ngekor dia di belakang. Tapi Rin gak tahu. Terus, kami sembunyi di sana!" Teto menunjuk ke arah pojok

"Dan saat Len membuka pintu, otomatis Teto tergeser dan menambah bebanku!" kesal Gakupo

"Dan karena Gakupo ini emang nggak berguna, dia jatuh Cuma gara gara gak tahan sama berat aku! Kurang ajar!" bentak Teto

"Aku sebaiknya s-segera kembali ke kelas" Rin merapikan poninya dan berlari menuju kelas

"Tuh kan?! hh... nyebelin banget sih kamu!" Teto membentak bentak Gakupo

.

.

"Nggak! Ih..." Rin menutup wajahnya dengan bantal

"Adakah yang bisa membuat hari hariku lebih tenang sekarang?" kesal Miku

"Ok, Love you My Angel... Jaa-ne. Oyasumi" Rin men-loud speaker kan handphonenya sehingga Miku bisa mendengarnya

"Ok... Love you too... Jaa-ne. Oyasumi Len"

"Dasar! Dalam dua puluh empat jam ternyata kalian bisa bertengkar 2 kali, baikan dua kali dan perubahan sikap yang amat sangat drastis" Miku mendramatisir suasana

"Nggak apa! Yang penting menurutku dia itu ... dia keren. Yang paling keren sedunia" balas Rin dan langsung memeluk bantal jeruknya

"Hh... ini mah karena udah jadian! Coba deh waktu belum jadian dulu! Kerjaannya tiap hari ..."

"Udahlah ah! nggak usah pake acara nostalgia segala Miku Hatsune"

.

.

-Tomorrow- -Rest Time At School-

Rin membuka lembar berikutnya dari buku yang baru ia beli. Tidak terasa, beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan menjalankan Ujian kelulusan. Ia harus belajar! Harus!

"Hei..."

Rin menoleh pada orang yang merangkulnya itu "Kenapa Len?"

"Aku hanya sedang ingin saja"

Rin tersenyum lalu melanjutkan acara membacanya "Aku bener bener payah dalam pelajaran Matematika"

Len melepaskan rangkulannya "Belajar sama aku aja"

Rin menoleh "Bolehkah?"

Len mengangguk "Tentu saja. Everything for my Princess"

Rin terkekeh "Makasih ya Len... Kamu emang yang paling keren di dunia"

.

.

"Oh ya? wah... senangnya..." Miku bergumam

"Iya, tapi kalo nilai Ujian aku di bawah 80 yah... Mobil sport nya nggak jadi..." balas Kaito

"Kalo aku sih pasti udah belajar tuh dari sekarang"

"Iya Nona Hatsune... Aku juga akan belajar mulai hari ini"

.

.

Laboratorium

Ctar!

"Aduh..." Gumi mengelap wajahnya yang terkena cairan praktiknya sendiri

"Bagian mana yang salah ya?" bingung Piko sambil mencoret coret di sebuah kertas

"Mungkin komposisinya kali" balas Gumi dan berjalan mendekat

"Tapi menurutku, untuk membuat cairan yang bisa membuat rambut dua kali lebih lebat dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari itu, komposisinya udah tepat deh!" Piko bergumam

"Mungkin kita kekurangan satu bahan!"

Piko dan Gumi saling memandang "Tentu saja!"

.

.

"Sang Rembulan telah menampakkan wajahnya ..." Teto membaca tulisannya di sebuah kertas. Dia sedang berada di atap sekolah saat ini

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau Sang Dewi malam telah menampakkan dirinya" saran Gakupo dan ikut melihat tulisan Teto

"Ah! benar juga... kenapa aku lupa memikirkannya ya?"

"Lalu di bagian ini sepertinya harus ada sedikit perombakan. Bunyi rima nya tidak menyatu"

.

.

"Kau suka sekali keripik kentang ya?" Lui yang masih bermain PSP nya bertanya pada Ring yang masih memakan keripik kentangnya

"Tentu saja! Rasanya enak! Apalagi kalau dimakan di suasana terbuka seperti taman sekolah ini!" balas Ring

"Kau imut"

Ring menoleh "A-Arigatou"

Mungkin setelah ini semuanya akan berjalan lancar... Atau mungkin sebaliknya? Hanya mereka yang menentukan! Atau mungkin hanya author yang menentukan! Karena author yang menulis fic ini!

seperti biasa, chap 5 bakalan publish senin depan! :) RnR ya minna! :)


	5. Chapter 5

We are still Teenager

By Snow Lavender

.

**neko-neko kawaii : Uwah! Makasih ya udah suka chap sebelumnya... Iya, ini udah publish kok! :)**

**Last Vampire 937 : Udah mau nge-review aja udah seneng banget kok! Makasih ya udah bilang bagus ! :)**

.

Hy Minna-san! Kali ini Laven balik lagi bawa fandom Vocaloid pake pair kesayangan Laven! LenxRin... hehe...

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Laven! Tapi punya Crypton dan Yamaha

Warning : Typo, Alur kecepetan, abal, gaje, dan semua hal yang bikin fic ini bener bener gak bagus!

Ok deh, Met baca ya Minna! :) :D Hope you enjoy my story and don't forget to RnR, ok?

.

.

"Benarkah? Jadi, kamu benar benar akan masuk SMA itu?" tanya Rin cuek sambil mengaduk ngaduk jus jeruknya

"Mengertilah Rin... Aku tidak tertarik dengan SMA yang kau pilih" balas Len dengan pandangan kesalnya. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah cafe siang ini untuk membicarakan kelulusan mereka 1 bulan lagi

"Len, masa' kamu nggak ngerti sih? Lagian udah berapa lama sih kita jadian dan kamu tetap keras kepala seperti itu ke aku!"

Len memutar bola matanya "Rin, bukan aku yang keras kepala. Tapi kamu!"

Rin menatap Len tajam "Aku? Seharusnya kamu intropeksi diri! Siapa yang selalu memaksa agar kita kencan di siang hari sampai sampai kulitku menjadi semakin gelap!"

"Rin! Kamu seharusnya mengerti kalau aku tidak punya waktu! Aku harus belajar!"

Rin berdiri "Kamu selalu saja lebih mementingkan pelajaran Matematika itu dari pada aku!"

Len ikut berdiri "Rin! Memangnya kamu pikir siapa yang sering membatalkan kencan kita karena ikut pelatihan renang?"

Rin mengeram "Itu impian aku, Len!"

"Menjadi seorang ahli Matematika juga merupakan impian aku! Kamu seharusnya bisa mengerti itu, kan?!"

Rin menatap Len penuh amarah "Kamu yang seharusnya mengerti aku!" bentak Rin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan cafe itu

"Kamu selalu saja memaksakan kehendak kamu!" teriak Len kesal sampai sampai semua pengunjung di cafe yang tidak terlalu ramai itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung

.

.

"Apa? Kalian berantem lagi? Gila! Rekor tuh! Di sekolah, pasangan yang paling terkenal, paling populer dan paling waw sudah bertengkar 15 kali dalam satu bulan!" Miku mulai menggila mendengar curhatan dari sahabatnya itu

"Kamu nggak ngerti! Dia itu keras kepala banget, tau nggak! Dia nggak pernah mau ngertiin aku! Dia nyebelin!" Rin mulai membentak

"Kamu juga keras kepala, kok" Miku membatin

"Ah! paling paling, 1 hari dari sekarang kalian akan baikan lagi" Miku berucap dan kembali membaringkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu Rin

"Nggak! Aku udah kelewat kesel sama dia, tau nggak! Aku mau putus dari dia!"

Miku terlonjak "Putus? Kamu kira kalian berdua itu apaan? Tali gitu? Bikin kalian jadian itu susahnya minta ampun! Dan sekarang kamu mau putus?"

Rin berdecak "Dia yang bikin aku kesal!"

"Rin! Kamu juga kelewatan!"

"Kamu nyalahin aku? Jelas jelas dia yang salah! Menyebalkan" Rin langsung berdiri dari sofanya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air

"Aku harus telepon Kaito" batin Miku dan segera menekan sebuah nomor disana

"Halo?" tanya Miku cepat setelah telepon tersambung

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito malas

"Ini gawat! Sekarang, Rin sama Len sedang berantem dan Rin mau minta putus! Gimana nih?" panik Miku dengan suara kecil

"Ah! palingan nggak jadi! Len juga bilang mau minta putus dari Rin"

"Kaito! Rin itu konsisten! Aku benar benar cemas sekarang!"

Kaito menghela nafas "Kita pikirkan nanti. Aku sibuk sekarang"

"Kaito! BaKaito! Ck! Dimatiin lagi"

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Rin berjalan berdampingan dengan Miku sambil tertawa tawa bersama. Mereka saling melempar candaan satu sama lain dan terkadang saling mengejek

Bruk!

"Aw..." ringis Rin

"Kamu tuh kalau jalan pake mata dong!"

Rin mendongak "Kamu yang salah kok! Kenapa kamu nyalahin aku, hah? Len!" bentak Rin kesal

"Rin, kamu yang terlalu sibuk mengobrol dengan si negi ini!"

"Len, kamu tuh seharusnya sadar ya, aku ini udah bener bener di pinggir! Kamu itu bisa lihat nggak sih?!"

Len dan Rin saling menajamkan pandangannya sambil menggeram

"Kita Putus!" teriak keduanya bersamaan

"Oke!" kali ini juga bersamaan

"Ayo Miku" ajak Rin dan langsung menyeret Miku sementara Miku masih benar benar kaget dengan kejadian di hadapannya beberapa menit lalu

"P-Putus?" batinnya masih shock

.

.

"Apa? Mereka putus?" shock Kaito, Gakupo, Piko, Gumi dan Teto yang sedang berkumpul di ruang kesenian

"Iya! Aku lihat sendiri kejadian mengerikan itu... Astaga" Miku terduduk lemas di lantai

Tak lama, Ring datang dengan keripik kentang di tangannya bersama Lui yang masih berkecamuk dengan PSP barunya

"Ada apa kalian meminta kita berkumpul disini?" tanya Ring bingung

"Ini gawat... Rin dan Len putus" Gumi itu juga, keripik kentang Rin langsung terjatuh sementara PSP Lui langsung error

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ring kaget

"Kita semua tahu betul kalau Rin dan Len itu kepalanya benar benar keras! Mereka putus itu hanya karena Rin tidak terima Len masuk ke SMA yang berbeda dengannya sementara Len mengungkit ngungkit lagi apa yang sudah terjadi" Miku menjelaskan

"Jadi kerja keras kita?" Ring ikut terduduk di lantai

"Sia sia?" tambah Lui

Bencana!

"Berarti sebentar lagi, kita akan terpecah lagi ya?" suara Teto terdengar lemah

"Ya. Kita tidak akan bermain bersama lagi. Gakupo, Kaito, Aku dan Ring akan bersama Len sementara Gumi, Teto, Miku dan Lui akan bersama Rin" Piko berujar

"Ya. Itu ramalan masa depan kita" balas Gumi sekenannya

.

.

Tepat seperti dugaan Miku dan teman temannya, mereka kembali menjadi berkelompok. Tidak menyatu lagi. Benar benar nasib yang buruk...

"Len... berbaikanlah dengan Rin" pinta Kaito memelas

Len menatap Kaito sinis "Tidak akan! Dia yang salah!"

"Ayolah Len... kau tau kan kalau laki laki itu harus mengalah pada perempuan" Gakupo ikut angkat bicara

"Tidak! Dia yang salah!"

"Len... kumohon" pinta Piko dengan tatapan matanya yang memelas

"Iya Len... Rin pasti sebenarnya tidak mau putus sama kamu. Kamu juga sebenarnya nggak mau kan putus sama Rin?" tambah Ring

Len mendengus "Tidak! Aku memang sudah tidak menyukainya lagi"

"Oh... jadi begitu?"

Len dan kawan kawan menoleh "Rin?"

Rin sedang berdiri tepat di belakang Len sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada "Lagipula siapa yang ingin berpacaran denganmu! Dasar Shota!"

"Aku tidak shota! Juga, bagus kalau kau juga berfikiran seperti itu!" bentak Len kasar

"Kau pikir siapa kau, hah?!"

"Kau yang seharusnya berfikir, Rin!"

"Keputusan bagus aku meminta putus darimu" sinis Rin kesal

"Kau gila? Aku yang meminta putus denganmu! Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga! aku juga sudah sangat tidak menyukaimu lagi!"

"Bagus kalau begitu! Jangan ganggu hubunganku dengan Ring!"

"APA?" shock Ring. Bagaimana bisa Len mencapnya sebagai pacar Len?

Tidak hanya Ring, bahkan yang lainnya sudah sangat shock

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan mengurusi hubungan kalian! Karena aku terlalu sibuk mengurus hubunganku dengan Lui!" balas Rin dengan nada membentak

"APA?" kali ini Lui yang berteriak

"Bisakah kalian akui saja kalau kalian berdua masih saling menyukai?" kesal Gakupo

Rin dan Len menggeram "TIDAK!" balas mereka kompak sambil menunjuk Gakupo

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya aku tidak melanjutkan obrolan tidak bermutu ini! Ayo Ring, kita hampir terlambat untuk kencan pertama kita" Len langsung menarik Ring pergi

"E-Eh... T-Tapi..."

"Bagus! Pergi sana jauh jauh! Aku dan Lui juga harus melakukan kencan ketiga!" teriak Rin dan langsung menarik Lui pergi

Kaito, Gakupo, Piko, Miku, Gumi dan Teto saling berpandangan

"Oh Gosh" ujar keenamnya kompak

.

.

"Len? Apa apaan ini? kita bahkan tidak saling menyukai kan?" bingung Ring

Len memutar kedua bola matanya "Aku juga tidak berniat berkomitmen denganmu, Ring! Ini hanya pura pura, mengerti? Aku ingin tunjukkan pada Rin kalau aku bisa tetap menjalani hari hariku seperti biasa tanpa dia!"

"Tapi Len... Bagaimana kalau Rin menganggapmu serius?"

"Itu pointnya! Sekarang, jangan membantah lagi dan ikuti saja alur permainan ku! Kita tunjukkan siapa bos nya!"

Ring menghela nafas "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu"

"Terserah!"

.

.

"Rin? Apa kamu sudah gila? Kamu tau aku tidak suka sama kamu kan?" protes Lui. Rin hanya menatapnya tajam

"Kamu pikir aku suka gitu sama kamu?! ini Cuma pura pura, dodol!"

Lui terduduk lemas di lantai atap sekolah "Kau menjadikanku bonekamu begitu?"

"Lebih tepatnya alat balas dendam! Siapa suruh Len berpacaran dengan Ring! Dia pikir aku tidak bisa lebih hebat darinya, apa?"

"Rin, kamu minta maaf sajalah sama si Len itu" saran Lui yang benar benar sudah pusing dengan nasibnya

"Tidak akan pernah! Bahkan jika dia meminta maaf sekalipun aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya!"

.

.

Rapat kedua

"Kalau mereka terus begini, kita bisa susah! Kita yang kena sialnya" Gumi berfikir keras

"Iya. Dan itu berarti kita harus cari cara untuk menyatukan keduanya lagi. Harus" saran Teto dengan wajah sakartis

"Oh ayolah... mereka sama sama keras kepala! Bagaimana bisa kita menyatukan mereka lagi? Aku benar benar pusing!" Kaito menjambak rambutnya sendiri

"Kaito ada benarnya! Tidak mungkin menggunakan cara yang sama kedua kalinya" tambah Piko

Miku tetap diam. Sepertinya dia masih berfikir keras untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini

"Sebenarnya aku punya rencana. Tapi mungkin kalian tidak setuju" setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Miku angkat bicara

TBC

Chap 6 minggu depan di publish ya! :)


	6. Chapter 6

We are still Teenager

Disclaimer : Yamaha and Crypton

.

**neko-neko kawaii : Wah... Makasih banget ya! Seneng deh! Nih chap 6 udah update... Walaupun yah nggak yakin bisa lebih bagus dari chap 5, tapi mudah mudahan bisa ngehibur yah! :) Arigatou! :)**

**Kagami Kagusa : Makasih ya udah bilang bagus... Hehe, masalah update kilat, mungkin gak bisa... Soalnya emang jadwalnya senin... Hehe :)**

.

Malam hari yang biasanya indah sekarang terasa sangat sepi. Biasanya, dari luar kamar Rin akan terdengar ocehan ocehan Rin yang sedang berteleponan dengan Len. Tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Malam ini terasa begitu sepi dan lama. Sunyi juga senyap. Tak seperti malam malam biasanya

"Aku nggak suka lagi sama Len!" Rin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

Tok tok tok...

"Masuk" teriak Rin keras. Pintu cokelat kamar Rin pun terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Miku yang berdiri dengan lemasnya

"Kenapa? Tumben malam malam kesini" ujar Rin datar

"Mau bantu kamu intropeksi diri" Miku menjelaskan. Rin memutar bola matanya

"Jelas jelas dia yang salah kok!" kesal Rin dan langsung menutupi tubuhnya yang masih terduduk dengan selimut tebal

"Rin..." Miku duduk di pinggir ranjang Rin "Dalam suatu hubungan itu harus ada pihak yang mengalah"

"Lalu kenapa harus aku? Kenapa nggak dia aja!"

Miku menghela nafas "Sepertinya aku benar benar harus melakukan rencanaku sendiri" batin Miku. Perlahan, Miku mulai berdiri di depan Rin

"Rin... kumohon berbaikanlah dengan Len. Ya?"

Rin memutar bola matanya "Tidak!"

Dug!

"E-Eh? Miku?" kaget Rin saat Miku tiba tiba berlutut di hadapannya

"Kumohon..."

Rin mendengus "Baiklah! Tapi ini karena kamu. Lagipula seberapa besar usaha kamu, dia juga udah punya pacar kok"

Rin langsung mengambil handphone flipnya dari atas nakas

.

.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama

"Len... ayolah. Demi sahabatmu ini" pinta Kaito dengan wajah memelas

"Kaito! Rin itu udah punya pacar, juga! buat apa aku minta maaf!" kesal Len

Kaito menghela nafas "Aku akan lakukan apapun supaya kau mau berbaikan dengan Rin"

"Kh! Itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku!" balas Len angkuh

"Jangan anggap aku sahabatmu lagi kalau begitu" Kaito mulai berdiri

"Kaito..." panggil Len pelan. Kaito tetap berjalan tanpa menjawab sedikit pun

"Baiklah! Tapi hanya satu kali, ya!"

Kaito langsung berbalik dan memeluk Len "Terima kasih!"

Len mengambil handphonenya dari saku celananya dan langsung mengetik nomor handphone Rin yang dia memang sudah hapal luar kepala

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk" kata si operator

"Tuh kan! Percuma! Dia pasti lagi telponan sama pacar barunya! Kamu nggak percaya banget sih!" Rin dan Len mengatakannya bersamaan sambil menunjuk wajah Miku dan Kaito

"Coba sekali lagi dong" pinta Kaito

"Tidak! Aku bilang sekali! Sekarang pergi sana!" Len langsung mendorong Kaito keluar dari kamarnya

Sementara itu...

"Aku itu emang nggak di takdirin maafan sama dia, Miku!" Rin langsung berdiri dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya yang sudah dalam posisi berbaring

"Rin! Bangun!" Miku menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Rin namun Rin tetap tidak bergerak

Akhirnya, Miku menyerah dan keluar dari kamar Rin dengan wajah suntuk

Setelah cukup lama, Rin menyingkapkan selimutnya. Matanya menatap langit langit dengan tatapan sendu

"Apa dia nggak ada niat sama sekali untuk baikan sama aku ya?" Rin membatin. Ia kembali mengambil handphone nya dari nakas dan melihat layarnya dengan saksama. Kalau kalau, ada sms masuk atau panggilan tidak terjawab

"Hh..." ia mengehela nafas kecewa "Percuma. Dia tidak akan menelepon atau meng-sms ku. Sebaiknya kumatikan sajalah"

.

.

Len menatap bantal pisang miliknya "Apa aku udah keterlaluan ya?"

Len berbalik lagi. Dia ingin tidur, tapi rasanya susah sekali. Biasanya, dia akan mengantuk dengan sendirinya kalau terus menerus berteriak pada Rin. Tapi malam ini, dia harus berteriak pada siapa? Dia tidak mungkin tiba tiba menelepon Rin dan menganggap seolah olah tidak pernah terjadi apa apa kan?

Len mengambil handphonenya dari sakunya "Mungkin aku harus melakukannya"

Len menekan tombol hijau di handphonenya

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif"

Len menghela nafas berat. Padahal sudah memberanikan diri dan menghapus segala gengsi dan kekerasan kepalanya, tapi hasilnya seperti ini. Apa apaan itu!

"Apa benar Rin berpacaran dengan Lui ya?"

.

.

"Hiks... Kenapa sih!" Rin kembali melempar bantalnya

Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia menangis dengan sendirinya. Sungguh ia ingin berbaikan dengan Len. Tapi gengsi juga kekerasan kepalanya masih sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan

"Kenapa aku harus menangisi seseorang yang bahkan bisa melupakanku hanya dalam hitungan jam?" Rin menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"Kan sudah ada Ring... Dia pasti melupakanku"

.

.

Pagi yang cukup indah di Tokyo. Setidaknya dua orang di dalam kelas ini tidak berfikiran seperti itu

"Rin... kamu kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Miku yang melihat wajah Rin yang sudah sangat pucat

Rin menggeleng "Tidak. Hanya kurang tidur"

"Kamu punya kantung mata! Kamu habis nangis ya?" Gumi berbicara dengan suara pelan

Rin menggeleng lagi "Memangnya apa yang bisa aku tangisi? Aku tidak perlu menangisi apapun kan? Aku bahagia saja dengan hidupku"

"Rin, kamu masih suka sama Len, kan?" tanya Teto

Rin lagi lagi menggeleng. Tapi kali ini ia tidak menjawab

"Kamu nangis karena dia kan semalam?" tebak Miku. Rin menggeleng lagi

"Oh... Ayolah! Lihat dirimu sekarang! kau sudah seperti manusia tepung saking pucatnya!"

Rin membenamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja "Aku ingin sendiri. Aku baik baik aja kok. Oh ya, satu lagi, ini bukan karena Len shota itu"

"Rin... ayolah... jangan terus menerus bersikap keras kepala seperti ini" Teto sebenarnya sudah sedikit kesal sekarang

Rin tidak menjawab

"Ayolah... kau harus hapus semua gengsi dan rasa keras kepalamu itu!" tambah Miku

Rin menggeleng kali ini "Dia yang salah"

Sementara itu...

"Len, kenapa diam sekali sih hari ini?" tanya Kaito kesal

"Diamlah. Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu" balas Len acuh tak acuh

"Jangan ganggu dia Kaito. Dia sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk" Gakupo berujar sementara Len hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan singkat

"Kamu masih suka sama Rin, kan?" tanya Piko dengan nada berbisik

"Mengakulah, Len" tambah Kaito

Len menggeleng "Aku tidak menyukainya lagi"

"Ohayou" sapa Ring ceria. Sama seperti biasanya. Len langsung tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya

"Ring! Ayo kesini, sayang~" ujar Len dan hal itu benar benar membuat seisi kelas kaget. Ring? Sayang? Oleh Len? Oh... Tidak...

"Kalian dengar itu? Dia bahkan tidak pernah memanggilku, sayang!" Rin menatap tajam ke arah Gumi, Miku dan Teto

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Gumi polos

Rin menggeleng "Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku adalah dia benar benar tidak menyukaiku! Jadi berhentilah berusaha membuat kami balikan!"

"Oke, dia memang tidak pernah memanggilmu sayang, tapi dia memanggilmu princess kan? Kadang kadang Hime! Kadang kadang angel dan terkadang lovely kan?" desak Miku kesal

"Tetap saja itu berbeda!"

Ring hanya menghela nafas berat lalu duduk di antara sahabat sahabatnya itu "Sampai kapan kamu mau terus terusan mengibarkan bendera perang pada Rin, hah?!"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya" balas Len cuek

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua hanya pura pura?!" Kaito mulai curiga. Matanya menatap Len dan Ring secara bergantian

"Pikir saja pakai otakmu, BaKaito! Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan sepupuku sendiri" bentak Ring dengan suara yang sangat kecil

"S-Sepupu?" kaget Kaito dan Gakupo tapi masih menahan agara suaranya tidak di dengar siapapun

"Iya! Kalian pikir kenapa aku mau menjadi satu satunya perempuan dalam kelompok ini! memang sih... satu sekolah tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku sepupu Len" Ring menjelaskan

"Ini hanya pemikiranku saja atau kau berusaha membuat Rin cemburu?" tanya Piko. Oh Piko... ternyata otakmu cerdas!

"A-Aku?" Len menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Aku tidak peduli lagi pada gadis aneh itu!"

"Aneh tapi kau suka kan?" goda Gakupo. Len menatap tajam Gakupo

"Tidak" balasnya kesal

"Pagi semuanya" Lui mengetuk pintu dan menyapa seluruh isi kelas

"Lui! Kamu makin tampan deh! Sini aja dong!" teriak Rin. Lui hanya mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan agar dirinya tidak pingsan! Rin sudah keterlaluan bukan?

"Dengar itu? Dia bahkan memanggil Lui tampan! Dia tidak pernah mengatakan aku tampan!" kesal Len

"Hei... Dia memang tidak pernah memanggilmu tampan. Tapi dia selalu mengatakan kalau kau laki laki terkeren kan?" balas Kaito

"Berbeda!" bentak Len kasar

"Ada apa?" tanya Lui malas dan mulai duduk di samping Rin

"Jaga sikapmu! Orang orang bisa curiga kalau kita hanya pura pura pacaran, nanti!" bentak Rin dengan suara kecil

Lui hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"Sudah kuduga! Pasti kalian hanya pura pura" Miku mendengus

"Ayolah... siapa yang mau berpacaran dengan orang yang sudah mempunyai pacar?" Rin berbicara

"Apa? Pacar?" bingung Teto

"Iya. Dia itu sudah punya pacar. Anak sekolah lain. Namanya Mayu. Anaknya lumayan lah... aku pernah melihatnya sepulang sekolah sedang berjalan bersama Lui" Rin menjelaskan

"Rin, sebaiknya kau benar benar harus berbaikan dengan Len!" saran Gumi dan langsung mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari Rin

"Akuilah... kalian itu cocok! Banget malahan!" tambah Teto

"Hei, kami tidak cocok. Buktinya sebelum jadian pun kami selalu bertengkar setiap hari kan?" balas Rin tak mau kalah

"Tapi itulah cara kalian untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang kalian masing masing. Bertingkah konyol dan saling berkomunikasi dengan gaya kalian sendiri. Lagipula, kalian bisa saling suka karena terlalu sering bertengkar juga kan?" sangkal Miku. Rin kali ini yang mendengus

"Juga Rin, pikirkan aku! Bagaimana kalau Mayu tau tentang kita? Beruntung kalau dia percaya pada alasanku! Kalau dia tidak percaya dan memutuskan hubungan kami bagaimana?" Lui angkat bicara

"Bukan urusanku!" balas Rin sengit dan langsung berdiri bermaksud pergi ke toilet

TBC

Chap 7 update senin depan, oke! RnR ditunggu minna! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**We Are Still Teenagers**

**By Snow Lavender**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha and Crypton**

**Warning : Typos, miss typos and EYD berantakan**

.

Byur!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Rin kembali melemparkan batu ke dalam kolam "Aku bodoh!"

"Rin..." Miku memegang bahu Rin lembut

Tes...

Satu tetes air mata lagi menuruni pipi mulus Rin

"Rin... air matamu jatuh lagi" Miku mendudukkan dirinya disamping Rin. Rin hanya tersenyum paksa

"Aku tak apa. Kantung air mataku rusak" balas Rin dan menyeka air matanya dan kembali melemparkan batu ke dalam kolam belakang rumahnya

"Rin... aku sahabatmu, ceritakanlah masalahmu. Sebagai sahabat, aku yang hanya bisa melihatmu seperti ini tanpa bisa melakukan apa apa membuatku merasa tidak pantas menjadi sahabatmu" Miku berkata pelan

"Aku sudah berkali kali berfikir..." Rin mulai berbicara dan kembali melemparkan batu ke dalam danau "Aku sudah berkali kali berfikir kalau aku memang tidak pantas untuknya"

"Rin..." Miku bergumam pelan

Rin tersenyum ke arah Miku "Sudahlah... Aku nggak apa apa kok"

"Rin, kamu bohong kalau kamu bilang nggak apa. Mata kamu bilang hal yang beda, Rin! Jujur sama aku... Aku akan berusaha apapun yang aku mampu"

Rin menunduk dan mencabut rumput tempatnya duduk "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Miku. Tidak lagi"

"Rin... kamu masih suka sama Len kan?"

Rin kembali memaksakan senyumannya "Percayalah... Aku baik"

"Rin..." Miku menarik Rin dalam pelukannya "Menangislah sepuasmu..."

Rin menepuk pundak belakang Miku dan mulai membenamkan wajahnya disana "Seandainya waktu bisa berputar... Aku tidak ingin dilahirkan menjadi seseorang yang sangat keras kepala"

"Rin... Aku tidak peduli kau keras kepala atau tidak, kau tetap sahabatku"

Rin tersenyum "Terima kasih, Miku"

.

.

"Hey Len!" panggil Kaito keras

"Len!" pekik Gakupo

"Len..." Piko memanggil dengan pelan sambil menggerakkan tubuh Len

"E-Eh? Ya? ada apa? Apa filmnya sudah selesai?" tanya Len kaget

Kaito hanya menghela nafas berat "Pikiranmu sedang tidak disini kan? Ceritalah..."

Len menggeleng "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan Nenekku. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Tidak apa... jangan cemaskan aku"

"Aku tau kau berbohong!" batin Kaito

.

.

"Rin... Aku nggak bisa jadi sahabat yang baik untuk kamu" Miku mengeratkan pelukannya

Rin menggeleng "Nggak Miku... kau sahabatku yang paling baik..."

Miku berusaha menahan air matanya dan mengelus lembut punggung Rin "Tenanglah... Semuanya selalu bersamamu disini"

"Apa sebegitu mudahnya dia melupakanku?"

Miku tersentak dengan ucapan Rin "Rin..."

"Apa sedangkal itukah cintanya untukku? Apa aku sebenarnya tidak berharga baginya? Atau sebenarnya dia sama sekali nggak cinta sama aku?"

Miku melepaskan pelukannya perlahan lalu mencengkeram erat kedua pundak Rin "Rin sahabatku adalah seorang yang tegar! Aku lebih baik bersahabat dengan Rin yang berpuluh puluh kali lebih keras kepala daripada aku bersahabat dengan Rin yang seperti ini!"

Tes...

"Miku!" Rin kembali memeluk Miku

"Kembali lah menjadi dirimu sendiri"

Rin tersenyum "Ya. Akan kuusahakan"

.

.

Rin terus berjalan bersama Miku. Setelah menuruti saran Miku untuk menonton film bergenre humor semalaman, setidaknya, suasana hatinya sedikit lebih membaik. Walaupun belum kembali seperti semula

"Kalau begitu, benarkah aktor itu akan keluar dari dunia hiburan?" tanya Gumi antusias

"Tentu saja!" balas Teto semangat

Rin hanya tersenyum lembut sementara Miku berusaha untuk tetap menjaga perasaan Rin

Tin Tin...

Rin, Miku, Gumi dan Teto menoleh dan langsung berjalan meminggir. Sebuah motor melaju di depan mereka. Seorang laki laki mengemudikannya dan seorang perempuan duduk di belakangnya

Saat orang itu mengerem, perempuan itu turun dan membuka helmnya

"Ring?" kaget Rin yang masih berdiri melihatnya

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas" ajak Miku tapi Rin tetap diam di tempat

"Rin... ayolah" Gumi mulai panik saat laki laki itu mulai turun dari motornya dan membuka helmnya

"Len" Rin bergumam kecil

"Rin..." panggil Teto selembut mungkin

Rin memasang senyumannya "Ayo ke kelas"

Wajah Teto, Gumi dan Miku langsung berubah. Mereka tidak lagi panik. Tapi mereka sedih melihat sahabat mereka seperti ini

Kaito yang berdiri di depan gerbang melihat semua kejadiannya dengan jelas. Perlahan, dengan kedua tangan yang masih dimasukkan ke saku celananya, Kaito mendekat ke area parkir

"Puas, Tuan Kagamine?"

Len menoleh "Apa maksudmu, Kaito?"

"Len... kurasa..." Ring menarik jaket yang dipakai Len dan menunjuk ke arah Rin yang masih berjalan menuju gedung utama

"Rin..."

"Len, kau keterlaluan! Kau pasti melihatnya, kan?!" bentak Kaito kesal

"Jangan salahkan aku! Aku hanya mengantar sepupuku!" kesal Len kecil

"Apa kau sadar kalau kau menghancurkan perasaannya? Dia tidak tau kalau aku ini sepupumu, Len. Ditambah dengan kau yang mencapku sebagai pacarmu" Ring berkata lembut

"Dia yang menghancurkan perasaanku" ketus Len dan langsung pergi dari sana dengan langkah kasar

.

.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai, Rin berusaha menemukannya dirinya kembali. Dia berusaha untuk memperhatikan pelajaran sebisanya. Berbeda dengan Miku yang terus memperhatikan Rin dengan pandangan iba

"Kau mau kutraktir Orange Ice Cream pulang sekolah ini?" tawar Miku. Rin menoleh dan tersenyum lebar

"Setidaknya dia bisa ceria lagi untuk sesaat" Miku membatin

"Nah... jadi, terjemahan dari kalimat 'Could you help me to squeeze the lemon, please' adalah 'Dapatkah anda membantu saya memeras lemon, tolong'. Untuk kalimat selanjutnya, tolong maju ke depan kelas dua orang untuk membaca kalimatnya dan terjemahannya. Hm... bagaimana kalau Kagamine dan Kagami?" ujar Leon-sensei

Rin tetap diam sementara Len mengangkat tangannya

"Ada apa, Len?" tanya Leon-sensei bingung

"Kaki saya sedang sakit sensei" Len menjelaskan

"Ah... Baiklah, bacakan dari kursi kalian saja"

Kali ini Rin yang mengangkat tangan

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Leon-sensei

"Sensei... saya rasa saya tidak bisa membaca atau menerjemahkannya. Saya melupakan banyak hal tentang bahasa inggris akhir akhir ini"

"Jelas sekali kalau dia berbohong" Lui memandang Rin bingung

"Tapi kamu salah satu murid tercerdas dalam pelajaraan bahasa inggris, bukan?"

Rin tersenyum "Akhir akhir ini saya kurang enak badan dan daya fokus saya sedikit menurun sensei. Juga... saya merasa demam"

"Maafkan sensei... Hm, Len, apa kau bisa mengantarkan Rin ke UKS?" tanya Leon-sensei pelan

"Ehm sensei..." Len berujar

"A-Ano sensei... saya rasa Len tidak bisa. Hm... saya bisa pergi sendiri" Rin mulai beranjak dari kursinya

"Biar saya yang antar Rin, ya sensei?"

Rin menoleh "Lui?"

Lui tersenyum dan mulai berjalan disamping Rin

"Apa yang bocah Hibiki itu lakukan?" geram Teto sambil meremas buku yang ada di mejanya

"Buku Diary milikku!" teriak Gumi frustasi

"Mengertilah apa yang dilakukan Lui. Kelakuan Len itu sudah keterlaluan. Dia seperti memposisikan dirinya berada di posisi 'orang' yang mencampakkan Rin. Dengan Lui mengantar Rin, Rin terlihat baik baik saja tanpa Len" Miku menjelaskan dengan sabar

Teto mengangguk "Baiklah..."

"Diary kesayanganku..." Gumi menangis dalam diam

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gakupo kesal

"Kalian mau apa? Dia yang memotong ucapanku! Aku mau mengatakan 'Ehm sensei, bisakah saya menjaganya sampai dia merasa lebih baik'! Tapi dia lebih dulu memotong ucapanku!"

Kaito menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Len

Piko kembali melihat ke arah kartu di tangannya

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Gakupo bingung

"Ini tidak baik... Sangat tidak baik. Menurut ramalan kartuku, akan terjadi hujan badai di kelas ini. Dan hujan badai itu disebabkan oleh seorang puteri yang datang dari Kerajaan Iblis"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan kartu itu?" tanya Kaito bingung

"Pasar Loak" balas Piko acuh tak acuh

"Buang sajalah! Nggak bagus juga!" saran Len

"Apa? Aku harus menawar berkali kali untuk kartu ini!" kesal Piko dan langsung menyimpan kembali kartu kartunya di dalam kotak

Kaito menolehkan kepalanya tanpa sengaja dan melihat Miku sedang melamun ke luar jendela

"Seandainya aku mengatakannya sebelum kami menjadi seperti ini" Kaito membatin

"Baiklah... Teto dan Gakupo saja yang membacakannya" Leon-sensei kembali berbicara

Teto dan Gakupo saling memandang. Tak lama, wajah Teto terlihat sendu. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri

Gakupo melirik Len "Lihat wajahnya?"

Len menatap Gakupo dengan tatapan bersalah. Gakupo berdiri dari kursinya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Teto di depan kelas

"Gakupo, kamu baca bagian bahasa inggrisnya" Leon sensei berujar

Gakupo dan Teto mengangguk

"Could you forgive me because I can't do anything this time?"

Teto menggigit bibir bawahnya "Bisakah kau memaafkanku karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk saat ini"

"Might I play with you again after this rain end?"

Teto menutupi wajahnya dengan buku "Bolehkah saya bermain bersamamu lagi setelah hujan ini berakhir?"

"Bagus. Silahkan duduk"

Gakupo dan Teto menurunkan buku mereka dari depan wajah dan tanpa sengaja saling menatap. Dengan cepat, Teto langsung memalingkan wajahnya

"Maafkan aku" batin Gakupo dan kembali berjalan ke kursinya

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

We Are Still Teenagers

By Snow Lavender

.

Disclaimer : Crypton Future Media and Yamaha

.

Laven mau balesin reviewnya ya... :3 Thanks very much for your review! Thank you!

**Kagami Kagusa : Uwah... Makasih ya udah review...! Iya, ini udah update kok... Hehe... Makasih banyak ya! :D**

**AliyaPuterialiya : Hehe... nggak tau ya? Yah... Laven yakin Aliya tau kok pasti! :)**

**Samantha Fangelina : Wah... makasih ya udah mau nge-fav. Arigatou! B)**

**Mizuki : Makasih banget ya! Ini udah update kok. Kalo chap 8 gak bagus, maaf banget ya! Tapi semoga kehibur ya... ^_^**

**Yami Nova : Hu'um! Ini udah lanjut kok. Makasih banget ya udah review... hehe...**

Oke, back to story! Happy reading minna!

.

Beberapa hari kemudian ...

Dengan usaha keras dari Miku, Teto dan Gumi, Rin akhirnya bisa kembali jadi dirinya sendiri. Mungkin baru 98% karena Miku dan Teto masih bisa melihat kilatan kesedihan dimata Rin kadang kadang. Sedangkan Gumi? Oh... dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau kadang kadang dia membuat Rin terpuruk lagi

"Ekh hem..." seorang guru memasuki kelas dengan langkah garangnya

"Ohayou Kiyo-sensei" sapa semua murid serentak

Kiyo-sensei mengangguk "Kamu, silahkan masuk!"

Entah pada orang yang ada di depan pintu atau Kiyo-sensei punya indra tambahan, Kiyo-sensei menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas

Tap tap tap...

Tak lama, masuklah seorang gadis dengan rambut ungunya

"Ohayou minna... hm... mungkin kalian heran kenapa aku pindah di bulan bulan terakhir melakukan ujian. Tapi Ayahku tidak bisa menolak perpindahan pekerjaannya. Jadi... senang bisa bertemu kalian" perempuan itu membungkuk

"Oh ya, namaku Tone Rion. Kalian bisa panggil aku Rion" ucapnya dan tersenyum manis sampai beberapa siswa ada yang noseblessed

.

.

Rest Time

"Wah... jadi kamu pindahan dari Yokohama ya?"

Rion menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya seisi kelas sedang mengerubungi Rion. Yah... mungkin tidak seluruhnya karena Rin sedang membaca fokus pada novel terbarunya dan Len yang memang sangat cuek bebek dan tidak tertarik sedikit pun pada Rion

Rion melirik Rin dan Len secara bergantian. Lalu, dengan anggun, ia berdiri dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Rin

"Aku Rion Tone..."

Rin menurunkan buku novelnya "Jadi?"

"Hm... aku hanya ingin tau namamu"

"Kh!" Rin tersenyum sinis "Apa itu jadi masalah besar buat kamu, hah?!" ketus Rin dan mulai berdiri hendak pergi

"Kamu bisa nggak sih nggak kasar sama orang?"

Rin menoleh "Eh Len, nggak usah cari masalah deh sama aku!"

"Kamu tuh yang cari masalah sama aku! Sok jadi bos di kelas ini! sadar diri dong! Kamu itu cewek tau nggak!"

"Emang kenapa? Ini udah emansipasi wanita kok?!"

"Rin... udahlah..." Miku langsung menarik Rin menjauh. Karena perdebatan tadi, kerumanan itu sudah bubar. Kalau sudah menyangkut Rin dan Len, mereka angkat tangan

"Hm... Arigatou" Rion berujar. Len hanya mengangguk kecil. Sebenarnya dia hanya mencari cara untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan Rin

"Oh ya, Aku Tone Rion"

"Kagamine Len" balas Len dan kembali duduk di kursinya

Brak!

Pintu terbanting. Saking kerasnya bantingan tangan Rin, engsel pintu itu sampai lepas satu dan nyaris mengenai Miku kalau ...

"Awas!" teriak Kaito dan langsung menahan pintu itu dengan kedua tangannya

Miku tersipu "A-Arigatou"

"Kamu pikir kamu bisa menang dari aku, hah?! Aku nggak biarin kamu menang!" bentak Rin sambil menunjuk tepat ke wajah Len

"Heh?! Kamu tuh kurang ajar banget sih!" balas Len dan berdiri sambil memukul mejanya

"Kamu pikir kamu nggak kurang ajar, gitu?"

"Mereka berantem terus kayak gitu ya?" tanya Rion pada orang yang ada disampingnya

Gadis berambut kemerahan itu mengangguk "Bahkan saat mereka masih jadian juga, mereka tetep aja adu mulut terus" Iroha menjelaskan

"Udah! Cukup!" teriak Ring sudah amat sangat kesal "Kalian itu bisa nggak sih nggak usah bersikap kekanakan, hah?!"

Rin menggeram "Aku tau kalo dia emang pacar kamu! tapi nggak usah lebay gitu, dong!" bentak Rin dan langsung berbalik sampai beberapa helai rambutnya berterbangan

"Rin... aku..." suara Ring melemah

"Ayo Lui!" Rin langsung menarik Lui keluar kelas

"Itu siapa?" tanya Rion lagi sambil menunjuk Ring

"Dia pacar Len yang sekarang" Iroha kembali menjelaskan

.

.

Pelajaran ketiga adalah pelajaran beladiri. Siswa siswi di suruh memakai pakaian olahraga dan bertanding Karate

"Babak ketiga urutan ke 11 dan 19" panggil Meito-sensei

Rin melihat ke arah kartu di tangannya "11... giliranku" Rin membatin dan mulai berdiri. Semangatnya sedang menggebu gebu saat ini

"Wah... aku akan melawan Rin ya"

Rin menatap tajam ke arah Rion. Dengan cepat, Rin membungkuk memberi hormat dan mulai memasang kuda kuda

"Mulai!" teriak Meito-sensei. Rin mulai menyerang sementara Rion tetap diam

Rin memang gesit. Tapi tangannya tidak akurat sehingga seringkali serangannya gagal. Kalau Rion? Dia sudah seperti master

"Hya!" seru Rion keras sambil mendorong perut Rin

Buk!

Rin terduduk di atas pangkuan seseorang. Memang, area pertandingan hanyalah sebuah matras yang tidak terlalu besar. Semua murid di suruh mengelilinginya dengan posisi yang duduk bersila

Rin menoleh "Eh?!"

"Kamu tuh kalo nggak bisa karate ya udah! Kakiku jadi sakit!" bentak Len kesal

Rin menggeram "Kamu ..."

"Kagami!"

Rin menegang mendengar suara bencana dari Meito-sensei. Dengan segera, ia kembali menoleh ke arah Rion yang sudah siap dengan kuda kudanya

"Jangan harap kamu bisa lolos dariku setelah kamu membuatku jatuh seperti tadi!" geram Rin dan mengambil ancang ancang

Rin meningkatkan kecepatannya. Rin memukul bagian bahu Rion sampai keseimbangan Rion hilang. Saat Rion hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, Rin langsung memutar kakinya sehingga memangkah kaki Rion

"Selesai! Rin masuk babak final" Meito sensei berujar

20 menit kemudian...

"Babak final, urutan 11 dan 7"

Rin dan Len berdiri serempak. Mereka sama sama memasang wajah garangnya

"Satu... dua ... mu..."

"Menyebalkan!" teriak Rin dan Len serempak dan saling mendorong satu sama lain

"Kau yang menyebalkan, Kagamine!"

"Apa? Tentu saja kau yang menyebalkan Kagami!"

"Apa ini termasuk jurus baru dalam karate?" bisik Rui pada pacarnya, Rei yang masih duduk bersila disana

"Rin! Orang tuamu datang!" pekik Miku dan ...

"WHAAAT? E-Eh..."

Bruk!

Ok... biar Laven jelaskan keadannya sekarang. Rin terbaring di matras dengan kedua tangan di depan dada nya yang menahan dada Len sementara Len menahan dirinya dengan tangan yang ada disamping kepala Rin. Mata keduanya saling bertemu, berhadapan dan berpandangan untuk waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar

"Cuit! Cuit! Nostalgia tuh! Ahay!" teriak Rei yang tidak mengerti dengan suasana

"E-Eh... kamu ngapain sih! Dasar!" Rin langsung mendorong Len sampai Len kembali terduduk di atas matras

"Kamu tuh yang nggak fokus! Mana mungkin kan orang tua kamu datang? Apa kamu nggak pake otak? Miku itu Cuma iseng! Karena kebodohan kamu kan kita jadi kayak tadi"

Rin menggeram "Kamu keras kepala banget sih!"

"Kamu yang keras kepala! Bocah Jeruk!"

"Bocah Pisang!"

"Tsundere!"

"Shota!"

"Kuning!"

"Eh, kamu juga Kuning, ya!"

"Ini bukan kuning! Ini Honeyblonde! Warna berkelas!"

"Kamu nyebelin banget sih?!"

"Jadi kamu mau apa? Kamu juga nggak bisa ngapa ngapain kok!"

"Udah... udah..." Rion menengahi "Len, kamu istirahat aja ya. Ini minumlah airnya dulu" Rion lalu memberikan Len sebotol air minum

"Ada yang janggal disini" Teto membatin "Tapi apaan ya?

"Fans baru" ketus Rin dan langsung berjalan keluar dari arena dan menuju tas nya yang ada di kursi di pojokan

Rin terus berjalan walaupun semakin lama langkahnya semakin tidak teratur. Dia sempoyongan! Kepalanya sakit... nyeri dan benda benda di hadapannya seolah berputar. Kakinya juga terasa sangat berat

"Rin!" teriak Lui dan dengan cekatan menangkap Rin sebelum Rin sempat terjatuh ke lantai

"Rin!" Miku langsung cemas begitupun dengan Teto, Gumi dan teman teman lainnya

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Miku panik "Kenapa bisa kayak gini?"

"Biar aku bawa ke UKS" Lui bertindak cepat dan langsung menggendong Rin ala brydal style menuju UKS yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruangan mereka saat ini

.

.

"Gimana sensei?" tanya Teto cepat

"Dia cuma dehidrasi aja kok. Mungkin akhir akhir ini, dia sungkan minum air... juga dari matanya yang sedikit hitam di bagian bawahnya, dia menangis terlalu banyak dan mengeluarkan terlalu banyak cairan dalam tubuhnya. Akibatnya yah... kondisi tubuhnya jadi nggak stabil kayak gini" sensei itu menjelaskan

"Arigatou sensei" Gumi langsung membungkuk memberi hormat

"Kalian lihat? Bertahun tahun aku sahabatan sama Rin dan dia nggak pernah kena dehidrasi! Kita bener bener harus buat Rin dan Len balikan" Miku berujar tegas

.

.

"Rion... tolonglah... aku harus segera ke UKS"

Rion menggeleng "Bagaimana kalau penyakit Rin itu menular? Lebih baik Len disini aja ya... Minum ini deh! Segar. Lagian kan Rion ada disini"

Len memandang Rion aneh "Kamu kenapa sih?"

Rion menunduk "Aku juga nggak tau... Tapi sejak pertama kali ketemu, aku ngerasa nyaman di dekat Len. Mungkin aku ..."

"Kamu suka sama aku?" tebak Len. Rion mengangguk singkat

"Seharusnya aku nggak nolongin kamu ya... Kh! Aku tuh bener bener nggak ada rasa sama kamu! kita ketemu aja baru beberapa jam dan kamu udah bisa bilang kalo kamu suka sama aku?!" Len bergumam kesal

"Cinta kan nggak mengenal waktu Len. Lagian juga... kalo Len nggak ada rasa sama aku, kenapa cowok secuek Len mau nolongin aku?"

Len memutar bola matanya "Aku tuh mau cari perhatiannya Rin! Aku nggak pernah ada maksud buat ngedeketin kamu!"

"T-Tapi kan Rin kan mantan ..."

"Aku suka sama Rin! Masih suka! Suka banget malah! Aku cinta sama dia!"

"R-Ring itu ..."

Len menggeram. Seberapa banyak sih perempuan ini udah tau tentang Len

"Aku pura pura pacaran sama Ring! Ring itu sepupu aku! Mana mungkin aku pacaran sama sepupu aku sendiri!" ketus Len dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Rion sendiri

"Rin Kagami..." geram Rion dan meremas seragamnya sendiri

-TBC-

Kayak biasanya, chap berikutnya bakal di publish senin depan! Hehe... :3 RnR ya minna!


	9. Chapter 9

We Are Still Teenagers

.

.

Disclaimer : Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

Warning : typos and miss typos, eyd berantakan dan acak abal

.

Balesin reviewnya dulu ya... :3

**Kagami Kagusa : Haha... iya. Abisnya namanya sama ya... :) Laven makasih banget ya Kagusa udah mau review terus... Arigatou!**

**neko-neko kawaii : Wah... Laven kangen sama neko... hehe... XD Oke deh, ini udah lanjut! Moga suka ya walaupun Laven yakin ini bakalan lebih buruk dari sebelum sebelum dan sebelumnya... :3**

**Hanariko Momoko : Makasih banget ya udah mau tinggalin reviewnya disini. Makasih juga udah kasih semangat! :D**

**Kagamine Laas : Ya ampun... :') Thanks banget ya! Gak nyangka deh! Haha... Padahal Laven pikir chap 8 bakalan banyak yang nge-flame. Yah... mungkin chap 9 juga gitu. Jadi maaf ya kalo gak puas...**

**Yukirin-Orange-Lolita : Iya... Ini bakal dilanjutin kok! Tenang aja ya! Eh, ngomong ngomong tau gak sama Rion Tone sebelumnya? B)**

.

Note : Chap 10 adalah chap finalnya... Hehe... Tapi mungkin update selasa. Last, happy reading minna!

.

Keesokan harinya...

Lui berjalan terus di koridor sambil memegang gadgetnya. Earphone terpasang manis di telinganya sedangkan di belakangnya terdapat tas ransel berwarna biru tua

"Lui..."

Lui mendongak "Len?"

Len menggeram "Ikut gue!" ajak Len yang sudah sangat kesal. Gimana kita bisa tau? Dari caranya yang udah pake Gue-Lo

"E-Eh... apaan nih?" bingung Lui karena ia diseret menuju ruang perlengkapan kebersihan

"Heh?! Lo itu tau gak apa salah lo, hah?!"

Lui memandang Len heran "Kamu kenapa sih?"

Len menggeram "Gue udah nggak bisa lagi ya kayak gini terus! Lo... Gue mau lo berhenti ngedeketin Rin!"

Lui memandang Len heran. Tapi dalam hatinya dia tersenyum senang. Jadi ceritanya nih Len ntu cemburu toh!

"Tapi kan dia cewek aku? Gimana sih kamu?" tanya Lui sengaja memanas manasi

Tangan Len seperti kehilangan tenaga. Melemas dan akhirnya wajahnya pun berubah "L-Lupakan apa yang baru kukatakan barusan! Kalau kau sampai memberi tau orang lain, apalagi Rin, tamat kau!" bentak Len dan langsung pergi

Sementara itu, Lui menyeringai kecil "Miku, Gumi dan Teto harus denger sesuatu"

.

.

Len berjalan terus memasuki kelasnya. Hatinya campur aduk saat ini! gimana bisa seorang Len Kagamine bersikap kayak gitu? Apalagi seolah mau ngerebut cewek orang segala! Astaga! Dia benar benar menyesal sudah memutuskan Rin

"Oi... Len!"

Len menoleh "Kenapa kamu, Piko?" tanya Len sambil mendekat

"Ada surat nih!" Piko memberikan sebuah surat "Ada di atas meja kamu tadi tuh"

Len mengangguk dan mulai merobek bagian sudut ampelop itu. Isinya diketik dan bukan di tulis. Pasti penulisnya tidak mau Len mengenali tulisannya

_Len, aku mau ngomongin sesuatu sama kamu di Perpustakaan istirahat ini... Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki sesuatu denganmu. Tolong datanglah..._

_Love... Someone -R-_

"Rin... apa mungkin ini Rin ya?" Len membayangkan

"Ohayou minna!"

Seisi kelas langsung menoleh "Kenapa Neru?" tanya Miku pada Neru yang adalah ketua kelas

"Jadi, aku dapet informasi nih langsung dari kepala sekolahnya sendiri! It's not gosip! Sumpah deh!"

"Alah! Cepetan deh kamu! banyak omong banget sih! Timpuk nih pake sendal!" teriak Gakupo kesal

"Iya... Iya... jadi gini, besok kita bakalan ngadain perkemahan 2 hari 1 malam. Sengaja dikasih tau hari ini supaya bikin kita panik!" Neru menjelaskan

"S-Sengaja apa?" tanya Teto yang merasa telinganya sedikit sakit

"Sengaja bikin kita panik" balas Neru semangat

Ker... ker...

Suara belalang yang terdengar

"Alah! Nggak penting! Ntar malem juga udah selesai persiapannya!"

"Iya... panik gimana coba?"

"Basi banget sih! Minta tolong beresin sama pembantu aja bisa kok!"

"Lebay banget deh!"

Neru langsung pundung di pojokan

"Neru!" panggil Gumi. Semangat juang Neru kembali lagi. Kali ini, ia mendekati Gumi

"Siapa yang jadi pembimbing kelas kita?" tanya Gumi lagi. Neru tampak berfikir

"Kalo nggak salah sih IA sensei"

"Yes! Ini pasti berhasil!" teriak Gumi semangat

Ker... Ker...

Kelas sunyi lagi

"Apaan sih dia?"

"Aneh banget ya?"

"Beneran tuh anak keluarga Megpoid? Malu maluin aja ya?"

Akhirnya Gumi yang pundung di pojokan. Miku asyik makan Negi nya sementara Teto mencoba coba melihat model rambut lain di internet. Bosan punya rambut gaya bor terus! Susah disisir!

.

.

"Eh... ada yang mau aku omongin deh!" bisik Lui saat jam istirahat. Miku, Teto dan Gumi langsung mendekat

"Aku pengen denger sih Lui... Tapi hari ini jadwal aku harus ngembaliin buku ke Perpustakaan. Kalo telat nanti bisa kena marah" Rin terlihat kecewa

"Lui tersenyum "Udah! Nggak apalah! Nanti aku ceritain lagi!"

"Ok deh... aku balikin buku dulu ya! Jaa!"

"Eh... mau ngomongin apaan sih Lui?" tanya Gumi yang sudah penasaran setengah mati

"Tadi pagi, Len nyeret aku ke ruang perlengkapan kebersihan" Lui memulai

"APA?" shock Miku

"Kok bisa?" pekik Teto sementara Gumi hanya memandangi kedua sahabatnya yang menurutnya lebay itu

"Yah... dia nyuruh aku buat ngejauhin Rin!"

Mata Miku, Teto dan Gumi membulat

"B-Berarti..." Miku nggak bisa ngelanjutin kata katanya

"Itu berarti Len masih suka sama Rin?" Teto menjerit dengan berbisik. Gimana coba?

"Sesuai sama rencana aku!" Gumi berujar. Yang lainnya menoleh bingung

"Emang kamu punya rencana apaan sih?" tanya Miku bingung. Gumi menunjukkan senyuman kemenangannya

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?"

Bletak!

"Aw..." Gumi memegangi kepalanya yang di jitak Miku. Gumi langsung mengembungkan kedua pipinya

"Cepetan cerita!" kesal Lui. Gumi mengangguk

"Jadi gini ya, pst pst pst..."

.

.

Rin terus berjalan menuju ke Perpustakaan. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat senang. Tujuannya ke Perpustakaan sebenarnya bukan untuk mengembalikan buku. Tapi untuk alasan yang lain. Tentang hubungannya dengan Len

Rin melangkah masuk ke dalam Perpustakaan dan mencari tempat Len berada. Kalau di ruangan seperti ini, biasanya kan Len suka yang pojokan. Rin berjalan terus melewati beberapa rak buku hingga

Buk!

Buku yang dipegang olehnya jatuh semua. Tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya yang menganga. Dari sudut matanya, mulai keluar cairan bening yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya

"Len... A-Aku..."

Ok, biar Laven jelasin... Jadi tadi itu, waktu Rin mau ke bagian pojok,ternyata Rion lagi meluk Len di bagian leher. Dari kaki Rion yang menjinjit, terlihat sekali kalau Rion dan Len akan berciuman kan? Laven tekan di kata 'hampir'

"Rin... aku..." Len tidak tau harus berkata apa apa lagi

"Len! Ayo ciuman..." Rion mengeratkan pelukannya

Plak!

"Lepas!" bentak Len kesal

"Aku nggak percaya ini!" Rin berujar dan langsung mengelap kedua sudut matanya lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan Perpustakaan

"Rin!"

"Udah Len... nggak usah di kejar!" Rion langsung menahan tangan Len. Len menatap Rion penuh amarah. Dia mengerti sekarang. Surat tadi pagi hanyalah surat jebakan! Dan inisial R pada surat itu adalah Rion. Jadi, Rin pasti juga menerima surat yang sama

Kalo kalian nanya kenapa ada adegan Len dan Rion yang mau ciuman, itu adalah Rion yang tiba tiba muncul dan langsung meluk Len erat. Len sedikit terbanting ke dinding. Rion langsung berjinjit dan saat itulah Rin datang. Ini semua rencana yang lihai!

"Lepas! Kamu..." Len menggeram kesal dan mulai berlari menyusul Rin

Tapi langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat buku yang dijatuhkan Rin tadi

**I STILL LOVE YOU**

"Argh! Sial! Kau bodoh, Len!" Len menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi

.

.

"Hiks... hiks..." Rin kembali menyeka air matanya. Ia memasuki kelas dan langsung di tatap bingung oleh teman temannya

"Rin... kamu kenapa?" tanya Miku cepat saat Rin menyambar tas sekolahnya

"Rin... cerita sama kami! Ada apa?" panik Teto

"Hiks..." Rin kembali menyeka air matanya

"Rin... kamu kenapa?" Gumi angkat bicara

"Aku mau pulang! Aku nggak mau sekolah hari ini! aku nggak bisa... hiks..." Rin lagi lagi menyeka air matanya dengan tangan

"Rin, ceritain dulu dong sama kami. Kami temanmu. Kami akan berusaha membantu semampu kami!" Lui berusaha membujuk

"Nggak! Aku mau pulang... hiks... aku mau pulang..."

Miku dan Teto saling berpandangan "Rin... kamu tenang dulu ya..."

"Aku mau pulang! Aku nggak sanggup sekolah hari ini! aku mau pulang! Aku mau pulang!"

Gumi berdiri dan memegang bahu Rin pelan "Cerita"

Rin menggeleng "Aku mau pulang! Aku mau pul..."

Bruk!

"Rin!" panik Gumi saat Rin jatuh tepat ditangkapannya

"Ini pasti karena dia nangis terlalu deras! Kita sebaiknya bawa dia ke UKS dan langsung antar dia pulang... nanti aja kita tanyain lagi" saran Teto. Gumi, Miku dan Lui mengangguk. Sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa melihat saja

.

.

"Semua gara gara aku! Gara gara aku Rin sampai pingsan lagi kayak gitu" Len membatin. Pelajaran Defoko-sensei seakan menjadi angin lalu yang tak berharga baginya

"Oi... kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Kaito sambil menyikut Len

Len menggeleng "Nggak apa apa kok"

"Oh ya, Rin tadi pingsan lagi! Terus dia pulang" Kaito berujar. Len mengangguk

"Kamu aneh deh!"

"A-aneh gimana?" tanya Len waspada. Kaito memperhatikan Len dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki

"Kayaknya kamu nggak pake parfum yang biasanya"

Bletak!

Len tersenyum kecut "I-iya... aku ganti parfum"

"Eh, penasaran gak sih kenapa tadi tiba tiba Rin dateng nangis deres banget kayak gitu? Kalo cewek lain sih mungkin biasa aja! Tapi ini Rin Kagami? Orang yang bikin dia nangis bener bener hebat! Sumpah dah!" Gakupo berujar semangat

"BaKamui bener tuh!" tambah Piko. Sementara Ring? Ia hanya memandang buku pelajaran dari tadi. Tapi pikirannya entah ada dimana saat ini

"Len, aku denger, Rion suka sama kamu ya?" tanya Kaito berbisik. Len hanya mengendikkan bahunya pura pura tidak tahu

"Dia licik!" Gakupo memberi komentar

"Dari mana kamu tau?" tanya Piko bingung

"Warna dan bentuk mata" Gakupo menjelaskan. Piko mengeryitkan alis

"Bukannya apa apa ya! tapi hal semacam ini belum diakui oleh lembaga pengetahuan legal" Piko berucap tegas

"Jadi, MASALAH BUAT LO?"

"MASALAH BANGET DONG!"

TBC

Reviewnya selalu ditunggu dan dinanti... :3


	10. Chapter 10

We Are Still Teenagers

.

By Snow Lavender

.

Disclaimer : Crypton Future Media and Yamaha

.

**Miu03 : Thanks udah mau nge-review juga bilang bagus ya! :)**

**Kagami Kagusa : Iya... Bener kok..., Si Lui cuma mau manais di Len aja. Makasih udah nge-review! XD**

**Kagamine Laras : Oh... Namanya Laras toh.. Hehe... Buat rencana Gumi, disini bakalan dijelasin kok! B)**

**neko-neko kawaii : Makasih udah bilang keren... :3 Oh ya, thanks udah review ya!**

**Yami Nova : Hu'um! Rion Tone itu Voca 3... Thanks atas reviewnya! :D**

.

First, Laven mau bilang makasih banget buat yang udah mau nge-review ya! Seneng banget deh rasanya udah mau nge-dukung... hehe...

.

Last, Happy reading minna ! :) :D

.

Keesokan harinya...

Hari ini, anak anak Crypton Middle School kompakan bawa ransel. Kenapa? Kalo gak tau, pasti belum baca chap sebelumnya deh! Udahlah... baca aja dulu!

Rin, Teto, Gumi, Miku dan Lui sudah duduk di dalam bus kedua. Kenapa yang kedua? Karena Len memilih bus pertama. Lalu, kenapa nggak bus ketiga, keempat dan kelima? Itu yah... imajinasikan sendiri deh! Pusing juga lama lama pake kenapa kenapa terus!

Di dalam bus, Rin terus memainkan i-pod nya, Miku yang duduk di kursi sebelah Rin makan negi. Teto udah tidur, Gumi senyam senyum sendiri mikirin rencananya dan Lui lagi up-date status terbarunya 'Cihuy! Gue kemah cuy!'. Emangnya dia pikir Cuma dia yang udah pernah kemah? Anak aneh...

"Rin! Wajah kamu murung banget sih! Kenapa sih? Lagian masalah kemarin belum kamu kasih tau ke aku, kan?" Miku berujar dan membuka ranselnya. Mengambil persediaan keripik negi miliknya

"Bad Mood. Males cerita!" balas Rin ketus

"Udahlah Miku... jangan diganggu" saran Gumi sambil cengengesan

TBC...

Mau tau apa rencanya Gumi? Makanya baca lagi!

Hehe... Nggak kok! Cuma becanda garing, ok lanjut ya!

.

Bus pertama...

"Eh Len, si Rion manggil tuh" Kaito mengguncangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu

"Tau ah! nggak usah di peduliin!" ketus Len dan memasang earphone nya

"Dasar! Semuanya gara gara dia tuh hubungan aku sama Rin makin rusak! Dasar perempuan sia-PIP-an! Baj-PIP-ngan!" Len membatin

.

.

"Ok anak anak, semuanya turun!" teriak IA sensei yang sudah berada di tempat perkemahan sebelumnya

"Hai' sensei!"

"Miku, aku satu tenda sama kamu ya!" teriak Rin yang terus mengejar Miku. Jadi ceritanya Miku ngambek gara gara Rin udah kasar sama dia

"Duh... Miku!" pekik Rin. Miku berbalik

"Daftar tenda udah di atur IA sensei!" bentak Miku dan langsung menyeret Gumi, Teto dan Lui

"Ok, lihat kertas ini! ini adalah daftar teman satu tenda kalian! Kenapa sensei acak? Karena supaya kalian bisa bergaul juga sama yang lainnya, ya!" IA sensei berujar semangat. Rin memelototi kertas di hadapannya. Tak lama, kertas itu terjatuh ke tanah

"Hell!" pekik Rin

"Sensei, kenapa cowok sama cewek satu tenda?" kesal Len tidak terima

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagian tahun kemarin, kalian tidurnya nggak nakal kok. Jadi ya... gak bakalan terjadi apa apa" balas IA sensei santai

"Tapi sensei... beneran deh, ini nih gak masuk akal" Rin ikutan nimbrung

"Diem kamu bocah jeruk!" ketus Len. Rin menatap sinis

"Kamu tuh yang diem bocah pisang!" balas Rin sengit

"Iya sensei... kalo mereka satu tenda, mereka bisa berantem terus kayak gini kan..." Rion menengahi

"Tau apa sih kamu!" Rin dan Len membentak kompak

"Nah, tuh mereka bisa kompak kan... lagian kalo kalian tetep gak mau satu tenda, sensei kurangi nilai kalian" aura dingin mencekam keluar dari tubuh IA sensei

"H-Hai' sensei!" pekik Rin dan Len sambil berlari

.

.

"Pasang tenda yang bener dong!" protes Rin "Masa' cowok gak bisa masang tenda sih? Malu maluin"

"Eh, nyadar diri kek! Yang salah tuh kamu! aku sih bener bener aja dari tadi!" balas Len tajam. Rin mendelik

"Jelas jelas bagian yang nggak rapih tuh bagian kamu, shota!"

"Eh, Baka, ini emang seharusnya jadi kayak gini!"

"Apa kamu bilang? Kamu sok tau banget sih!"

"Aku bukan sok tau! Tapi aku emang tau! Aku udah pernah kemah sebelumnya? Kamu mana... mana ada cewek yang ikut kemah alam liar ya?"

Rin menggeram "Ih! Dasar cowok rese!" pekik Rin dan melempar batu tepat di wajah Len

"Ittai!" keluh Len dan memegangi hidungnya

"Tuh! Rasain tuh kalo berurusan sama Rin Kagami!"

Rion mendekat "Ya ampun Len... hidung kamu kok merah? Aku bantu yuk..."

"Udahlah! Nggak usah! Pergi sana" usir Len kesal. Rin menggeram, kedua tangannya mengepal erat dan muncul perempatan di dahi Rin

"Eh, nanti tenda nya nggak jadi jadi kalo dia pergi, idiot!" bentak Rin dan langsung menarik Len dari Rion

"Nanti kan bisa dilanjutin!" balas Rion tak mau kalah

"Tapi aku udah mau baringan!"

"Masalah gitu buat gue?"

"Tentu aja masalah banget! Kalo kamu tanya kenapa, itu karena aku bakalan bakar tenda kamu kalo dalam waktu dua puluh menit tenda ini belum jadi" sinis Rin

"Pasang aja sendiri kenapa sih!" bentak Rion

"Aku nggak bisa pasang tenda! Ngerti gak sih, kamu! dasar!"

Len menahan tawanya "Ah~~~ ternyata bener kan kamu nggak bisa pasang tenda?"

Rin menutup mulutnya "Ih! Terserah aku dong mau bisa atau nggak!"

"Huh~~~ ternyata cewek jeruk fanatik nggak bisa diriin tenda... kesian kesian kesian..."

"Diam!" pekik Rin super duper kuat. Sampai sampai Rion yang ada disana terpental ke negeri antabaranta. Lalu, kenapa Len yang posisinya paling deket Len nggak kenapa kenapa? Udah dibilangin imajinasiin sendiri!

.

.

"Wah... rencana kita berhasil nih..." seseorang berambut hijau berbisik dari arah semak

"Iya... untung yang jadi pengawas nya IA-sensei ya" balas yang berambut teal

"Taruhan yuk!" ajak yang berambut model bor

"Taruhan kayak gimana?" kalo ini yang berbicara adalah jenis spesies shota

"Ehm... siapa yang pasang Rin dan Len jadian hari ini?" tanya yang berambut model bor. Teto Kasane!

Miku, Gumi, Teto dan Lui mengangkat tangan

"Lah? Kalo sama semua gimana bisa taruhan?" kesal Teto. Yang lainnya hanya cengengesan

.

.

**Pristiwa 12 jam yang lalu di rumah IA sensei**

"_Beneran nih?" tanya Miku yang sudah mengetuk pintu IA sensei. Gumi mengangguk semangat_

_Krek..._

_Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan IA sensei "Kenapa Miku, Gumi, Teto dan Lui?" tanya IA sensei dengan senyuman_

"_Sensei, kami nggak lama kok. Kami Cuma mau pesen, besok Len sama Rin harus satu tenda! Caranya terserah sensei" Gumi langsung to the point_

"_Gimana ya? hm... Len sama Rin kan beda jenis"_

"_Ya ampun sensei... Kami berempat janji deh nggak akan terjadi apa apa. Lagian, kita nanti pasang cctv aja!" Teto menjelaskan "Kami bakalan kasih sensei 1 keping emas deh!"_

"_Apa? Kalian berusaha menyuap saya dengan 1 keping emas, hah?! Kalian pikir saya ini guru seperti apa!" bentak IA sensei kesal_

"_2 keping emas"_

"_Hei! Masih mau nyuap saya dengan dua keping emas lagi! Saya ini sensei kalian!"_

"_3 keping emas?"_

"_Setuju!" balas IA sensei semangat dan langsung menutup pintu_

"_T-Tiga keping emas?" shock Miku. Gumi mengangguk_

"_Emang kenapa? Gumiya-nii kan baru buka toko emas baru"_

.

.

Rin terus berbaring di dalam tenda sambil membaca novel. Len? Dia lagi denger musik dari earphone nya. Kenapa dia nggak keluar? Ya... karena kesempatan bagus buatnya berduaan aja sama Rin. Kalo Rin tanya ...

"Eh, nggak malu kamu tidur sama cewek? Keluar sana!"

"Ini kan tenda aku" itu yang akan di jawabnya

Rin sendiri udah seneng minta ampun dah! Tapi karena dia itu super duper tsundere, jadi yah... dia tutupin dengan cara sok fokus baca novel

"Nothing gonna change my love for you" Len bersenandung kecil mengikuti suara George Benson di earphone nya

"Hahaha! Suara jelek kayak gitu dibanggain!" Rin tertawa lepas

"Eh... kamu tuh nggak tau kualitas suara yang bagus! Suara kamu sendiri aja cempreng kok!"

"Apa?! Hei... suara aku nih tinggi! Bukan cempreng! Dasar! Kalo nggak tau apa apa mending diem deh!"

"Kh!"

"Duh... senengnya bisa liat Rin ketawa lagi" Len membatin sambil melirik Rin dengan sangat hati hati

"Ya ampun... coba nyanyiannya itu buat aku ya?" Rin ikutan membatin

.

.

Malam hari sudah datang. Semua murid melakukan kegiatannya masing masing. Rimitegulu bermain mulailai. Crocker a.k.a grup Len mendongeng horor dan yang lainnya terserah deh!

"Semuanya! Waktunya untuk tidur! Untuk tidur!" teriak IA sensei

Semuanya masuk ke tenda masing masing. Rin langsung mengambil selimutnya dan menutup tubuhnya hingga bahu lalu memejamkan matanya. Sementara Len? Dia terus memainkan handphone nya

10 menit...

20 menit...

Ok, Len sudah cukup mengantuk. Ia memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin dan tak sengaja menatap wajah Rin yang terlihat damai

"Rin..." Len bergumam kecil dan melihat wajah Rin lebih dekat

Nafas Rin sudah teratur. Itu berarti dia tidur kan?

"Hanya satu kali ini... dia nggak akan sadar..." Len membatin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai memiringkan wajahnya lalu menutup mata dan ...

Chu!

Sebuah ciuman singkat terjadi di antara keduanya

"Baiklah... Dia tidak akan tau... aku hanya perlu berpura pura tidak tau" Len bergumam

"Gimana kamu bisa bersikap kayak gitu, hah?!" bentak Rin dan langsung menarik kerah baju Len dan ...

Chu!

Ciuman itu berlangsung 6 detik dan keduanya langsung melepaskannya bersamaan

"Kau mau mencoba mencuri first kiss ku saat aku tidur? Tidak akan bisa! Aku sebenarnya masih bangun" Rin mendudukkan dirinya

Dengan cepat, Len mendorong Rin hingga Rin kembali terbaring

"Kau agresif" bisik Len tepat disamping telinga Rin

"Ih~~~ lepas!" kesal Rin dan mendorong Len hingga keduanya kembali terduduk

"Jadi..." Rin menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"A-Aku... a-aku cinta sama kamu" Len bergumam kecil sambil menunduk

"A-Aku juga cinta sama kamu" balas Rin juga menunduk

"Tapi pacar kamu?" Rin dan Len mendongak bersamaan dan bertanya bersamaan juga

"Ring? Oh... Ring sih sepupu aku" Len menjelaskan. Rin mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Lui juga bukan pacar aku kok!"

"K-Kita pacaran ya?"

Rin mengangguk "I-Iya"

.

.

"Ih~~~ gila dah! So sweet banget!" pekik Miku dari dalam tenda nya, Gumi dan Teto

"Wah... berhasil! Berhasil!" teriak Gumi histeris

"Kasih tau yang lain! Kasih tau yang lain! Mana handphone? Handphone!" jerit Teto dengan lebaynya

.

.

2 hari kemudian...

"Len!"

Rin dan Len yang sedang berjalan bergandengan di koridor sekolah menoleh

"Kenapa sih?" ketus Len kesal

"Lho? Kok gitu sih sama aku" ujar Rion dengan nada manja

"Emang kenapa sih? Terserah dia dong! Dia juga bukan pacar kamu! lagian jangan ganggu ganggu pacar aku!" bentak Rin kesal

"P-PACAR?"

"Iya ya?" Len melepaskan gandengannya dan merangkul Rin

"Kamu romantis deh!" puji Rin dan Len hanya tersenyum kecil

.

.

"Skak!" Kaito memindahkan 'ratu' nya

"Ih! Kamu nggak mau ngalah banget sih sama aku!" bentak Miku kesal

"Ini supaya kamu lebih hati hati, Miku... oh ya kamu mau nggak jadi ratu aku?"

"E-Eh?"

"Ehm... itu loh... jadi ratu di hati aku!"

"MAU!"

.

.

"Hati hati..." Gumi bergumam. Suaranya terdengar bergetar

Piko meletakkan suatu benda yang sangat kecil pada suatu benda yang kecil juga

"C-Coba nyalakan" Gumi berujar. Piko menekan tombol on nya

_Chip 1771 siap. Anda dapat memasukkan data, membaca data, mengirim data dan akses internet dengan cepat tanpa biaya_

"Berhasil!" pekik Piko dan Gumi serempak. Tanpa sadar, keduanya langsung berpelukan dan berputar putar disana

"Hm... eh, siniin dong chip nya!" Gumi memberikan chip itu pada Piko

"Chip, apa aku dan Gumi cocok untuk jadian?"

Mata Gumi membulat seketika

"_Memproses data... Mengirim data... Mengembalikan data. Hasil diketahui, 99,999% cocok"_

"Uwah! Kita pacaran!" teriak Piko dan langsung memeluk Gumi

.

.

"Teto, dengan disaksikan bunga bunga yang bermekaran, angin yang bertiup dan daun yang berguguran, maukah dikau adinda, menerima pinanganku ini untuk menjadi setengah dari hatiku yang telah hilang?" tanya Gakupo sambil berlutut

"Gimana ya? hm... OKE!"

.

.

"Nih..." Lui memberikan sebungkus keripik kentang pada Ring

"Makasih ya... kamu mau dikasih apa buat gantiin uang kamu?" tanya Ring dengan wajah bingung

"Hati kamu"

"A-Aku..."

"Aku suka sama kamu"

"A-Aku juga..."

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

"Bukan! Bukan aku yang ngasih tau kronologis kejadian kita ciuman di tenda itu!" Rin menjerit sambil menunjuk ke arah teman temannya

"Kalo bukan kamu siapa? Jangan ngelak deh!"

"Eh, kali aja kamu mau nyalahin aku kan? padahal kamu yang ngasih tau temen temen kamu!"

"Udah... kami tuh ngeletakkin alat buatan Piko dan Gumi yang bisa ngerekam kalian tanpa ketahuan! Dan apa yang terjadi di tenda kalian, semuanya akan terlihat jelas dikomputer Gumi"Miku menjelaskan

"APA?" shock Rin dan Len kompak

"Udahlah ah! kalian juga ciumannya mesra banget! Hadeh..." Kaito bergumam sendiri

"BAKAAAAA!" pekik Len dan Rin cetar membahana di seluruh penjuru Crypton High School

~Owari~

Sejauh ini, makasih banget udah mau baca fic abal dan aneh milik Laven ya! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Sebenernya, Laven udah mulai kebiasa publish senin... Hehe...

Jadi **mungkin**, minggu depan ada fic baru dari Laven yg juga bakalan publish tiap senin...

Judul fic nya 'Love is Something'

SEKALI LAGI... MAKASIH BANGET UDAH MAU NGE-REVIEW! XD :3 :D :) :3


End file.
